


Be Good.

by Germansunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5B my way, Badass Beth, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Mild Smut, Multi, Post Coda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germansunshine/pseuds/Germansunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl carries Beth out of the hospital and back to safety. Unfortunately Noah remains at Grady, but Beth is intent on facing Dawn and getting him out.</p><p>What I would have liked to see happen for Daryl and Beth in Season 5B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> so this is my first attempt at a longer fic. I don't really have anything planned out just yet, so you have to let me know, whether it's worth to continue. There are so many great fics out there, but in view of recent events I decided to deal with my grief by fleeing into my mind and making up a happy story for Beth and Daryl. I do know, that it will be a slow burn though. They still don't know what they are feeling and have to figure out other things along the way, but who knows, maybe I can stick with this long enough so that I can try my hand at some smut ;-)  
> I am immensely grateful for any comments. I try to stay in character as much as possible. I find that I do not have a hard time with cursing, mind you, but then again I can't help myself for adding a little sarcasm in the mix. I guess that's just me ;-)  
> Anyways, here it goes. Let me know what you think! :-)

„It’s ok“ Noah told her.

„It’s not ok“ Beth answered and pulled him into a tight hug.

This was not the way it was supposed to go. And it wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to stay so that she could go. Beth could barely contain her anger. She couldn’t even think straight. For a second everything had been fine. Carol was awake, her family was here and they were all together.

„I knew you would be back“ - Beth couldn’t help but flinch at Dawn’s smug tone. And she realized, that Dawn would never play fair. She might tell herself that it was about holding out and creating order, but in fact it was all about control. The deal had taken that control from Dawn and now she wanted it back.

„I get it, now“ Beth hissed, turning back to Dawn. She was enraged. She wouldn’t go for it. She couldn’t. It was not fair, and it was not what Beth Greene was. Slowly she let the scissors slip out of her cast. It was all she had and all that stood between Noah and Dawn. This had to stop. It had to.

“Beth, get back.”

She hadn’t realized that Rick had stepped up towards them. She cursed his cop’s instincts, because he had gripped her right hand, holding her back. He must have seen what she had intended. “Rick, it is not fair.” Beth murmured angrily and tried to shake of his hand, but Rick would still not let go; instead his fingers tightened on her arm. He wouldn’t look at her, but stared at Dawn instead.

“Our deal is done. The boy was never apart of it. He is going with us,” he said menacingly.

“No, he is staying.” Dawn replied coldly, drawing her weapon and aiming it at Rick. “It’s your choice” she continued, “either he stays and all of you go, or no one leaves.”

Rick continued staring, fixing Dawn in his steely glare. For a few seconds no one moved and the tension in the corridor almost became unbearable. Beth could feel the hairs on her neck standing up. She wasn’t prepared when Rick eased his stance and pulled back a little. Beth glared at him unbelieving, but he continued retreating slowly, never letting go of her. “Beth, come on,” he said, when she wouldn’t budge. “Rick,” she whispered, “it is not fair. We need to” - “No, Beth,” Rick cut her off in his sternest voice and then barked a command, never turning from Dawn: “Daryl, take her!”

Before Beth realized, Daryl had picked her up without hesitating and thrown her over his shoulder. In fast strides he had them out of the corridor passing the others who waited for Rick’s signal to move. “No, Daryl, no,” Beth complained and started kicking. Daryl said nothing. He simply gripped her legs tighter. It almost hurt. It would surely have hurt if Beth hadn’t been so furious. And she had to take it out on someone, so why not on the gruff redneck that was manhandling her and carrying her down the stairs.

“Daryl, put me down! Or I swear to God!” she threatened and kicked harder, getting a good one in his stomach, she could tell by a soft groan of his. He still kept going. Beth started hitting his back with her fists. “Daryl, you better put me the fuck down, or...” she didn’t get further. “Beth, stop it,” he commanded roughly. “Girl, we are getting your ass out of here, whether you want to, or not. Don’t be stupid and go acting like some dumb bitch.” - “Jackass.” Beth shouted and continued kicking, not as hard as before though. Something in Daryl’s tone made her stop. He might have been rough and unbendable, but there was something else. It sounded like…fear? Daryl was scared? “I’m not some dumb college bitch, you know that” she relented, but couldn’t help herself and added, “Screw you!” to make a point. She was in a serious mood to burn something down. Maybe as whole hospital. Preferably with a stupid redneck hunter in it.

Funny, that she was thinking about lighting something up, because the first thing she saw when they were outside was a red fire truck. And her sister walking towards them.

“Bethie,” Maggie smiled. “Not now” Daryl answered. “We have to get out of here!” he insisted at Maggie’s confused expression and continued towards the truck almost breaking into a run. Beth saw the others exiting the hospital entrance after them. Tyreese was almost carrying Carol, Sasha on his side with her gun in her hands. Rick was the last one to come out. He also had his pistol drawn, but kept the entrance in view, never turning his back. He wildly motioned for everyone to get moving. Beth realized there were a few people that she didn’t know that had come with Maggie. And Glenn was there was well with Michonne. They were all moving towards the vehicles as fast as possible. A red haired bulk of a man in Army gear stayed back though and raised his gun to give them cover.

When they had reached the truck, Daryl threw open the back door and unceremoniously tossed Beth onto the bench inside. He turned and raised his gun ready for a fight, but when he saw, that the others were already back in the truck or in the van and that Army dude was climbing onto the driver’s seat, he got in next to Beth.

“But, Daryl. We can’t leave Noah,” Beth tried again adamantly. He turned to her, put his hand on her arm and told her “Beth, we have to leave now. We can’t do nothing for him.” At her incredulous look, he shrugged slightly “That maniac would not let him go. We couldn’t risk a shoot-out.” - “We should have,” Beth replied and after a short pause with no reaction from Daryl, who had chosen to look away from her, added “ Or I should have stayed instead.” At that Daryl turned back to her furiously “No. No way in hell I was gonna let you stay there. Don’t even think it.” Beth was surprised at his growl and his determination. She realized that there was no arguing with him now. He was still tense and riled up. Like a mother bear protecting her cubs. So she decided to let it go for a while. She would tell him later what she thought of this and that she was fucking able to make her own decisions. She was a grown woman after all and could handle herself, thank you very much. She was strong. But she was also smart and knew Daryl well enough, that right now was not the time and place for an adult conversation since he would not budge while in his fight mode. It would have to wait.

“Bethie,” she heard Maggie’s voice coming from the front seat and looked up at her sister who was beaming at her “I am so glad that you’re okay.” A few tears escaped Maggie’s eyes. Glenn, who was on her other side on the back seat, enclosed her in a tight hug and kissed her head. Beth couldn’t help but smile back at him, when he gazed down at her adoringly. One could never stay mad, when her brother-in-law looked at you with his dopey smile. She would have to take up the issue with Rick later, whenever they were stopping. At the speed they were going they were almost out of Atlanta. For the first moment, Beth let herself relax a little and enjoy the feeling to be back with her family. To see them all alive and well. It was healing after those gruesome weeks at Grady. Still, she could not be happy about what it had cost to get her here. It wasn’t fair on Noah. And she would not be able to let it stand. She was not done with Dawn and Grady, yet. Not as long as there were still good people there, that could not leave. 

Daryl must have sensed something of her inner turmoil, because he got her attention by reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. However, when she caught his eye he didn’t say anything. He just shook his head a little and shrugged, but the determination and the fear in his eyes were gone and replaced by something else. He seemed weary and somewhat relieved at the same time. She raised her eyebrows at him and stared at him to let him know, that not everything was right. He sighed, nodded his head and turned back towards the window looking out at the passing suburbs of Atlanta. Beth kept looking at him. He kept her hand close in his and pulled them over into his lap. While the other’s slowly started talking to her and diverting her attention by making introductions and questioning her on what had happened, Daryl remained silent. He didn’t say anything for the almost hour-long drive. He just kept holding her hand and he didn’t let it go.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived back at the church, Daryl was the first one out of the truck and he immediately strode towards the edge of the cemetery. He had to breathe. It had been too damn tight in that fire truck’s cabin and there had been no room for him clear his head. He let out a long gasp of relief and for the first time in weeks he felt the pressure on his chest lifting. He looked back at the group, while they were ushering Carol into the church and crowding Beth, pulling her into hugs. Carl was handing her Judith and the little girl squealed with joy as Beth reached out her arms to hold her. Rick, who had gotten out of the van, was looking down at her fondly and had his arm around her shoulder. They were talking and laughing. Maggie was also not far, gazing at her little sister and grinning while still crying a little and shaking her head as if she could not believe that Beth was really there.

Daryl was content to watch from afar. He needed space. It had been close. Too damn close! Beth had probably not realized it, but she had been right in the line of fire. One wrong move and she would have been the first to be gunned down. It had scared the shit out of him. Luckily, Rick was quick to react and had stepped up. How could she have been so stupid? They had just gotten her back, yet she had been willing to risk it all. He wanted to be mad at her for that, but he couldn’t. He might have called her stupid when she wouldn’t stop fighting him as he was getting her out of there, but he knew, that Beth never did anything that she hadn’t thought through. She had been willing to sacrifice herself for Noah and had put herself in danger willingly Daryl realized. That’s just what Beth did. She acted when she saw that something wasn’t fair and tried to make it right. Injustice and cruelty never sat well with her, he knew that. He admired her for that, but that didn’t mean he had to like it, when it put her safety and well being in jeopardy. Fucking hell, it had been so close!

He knew that it was selfish, but he couldn’t think of Noah right now. All he could see was the small blonde that was laughing and smiling at her family. She was back. He had her back. He was amazed at that. He had been so scared when he had carried her down the stairs. So fucking scared. He had walked as fast as possible and was a little ashamed that he never looked back for the others until she was safe in that fire truck. Keeping her safe had been everything he could think about. He was a little mad at himself for letting his fear of her getting hurt get the best of him back there. He hadn’t exactly acted like the protector of the group he usually was. Normally, he always made sure that everyone else was safe and he or Rick were last to leave or in front protecting the others. But when he had seen Beth, everything else had been tuned out, and he could only think about getting her out of there. She had been his priority and all that had mattered in that moment. He couldn’t stomach the thought that something could have happened to her. Swear to God, he had almost seen that fucking bullet go through her head. It had scared the shit out of him. Hadn’t he once told her that he wasn’t afraid of nothing? Well, he had lied, because he had panicked back in that hallway. He could not lose her again. He couldn’t.

Daryl sighed and shook himself, refusing to question his feelings and examining what caused them. She was back, that was all that mattered. At the realization that they were indeed all safe, safe back at he church, his heartbeat finally slowed down for the first time in hours and he was able to take in the beautiful picture she made among her family. She was laughing at something Carl said, but there were bruises on her cheek and forehead and her arm was in a cast. Daryl winced. He hoped there weren’t any more bruises underneath her clothes. He hoped he hadn’t hurt her further, when he had carried her on her shoulder. He hadn’t exactly been gentle. He hated that she had been hurt. The longer he watched her though; he saw that she seemed ok overall. Worse for the wear and exhausted, but ok. Carol definitely was hurt worse and in bad shape, but Beth was already returning to her light former self, brushing off Michonne’s concerned question regarding her wounds and making everyone laugh at something she said. That was Beth Greene for you. Always making light of the situation. She was strong that one. Even though she never quite let it show, but took on the role of the sweet little girl instead. She fell into that role easily, but more for the others comfort than for herself. She was selfless like that.

Everyone was leisurely entering the church, but Beth stayed behind. Daryl grimaced as she pulled Rick back a little and started talking to him intently. He had known, that she wouldn’t drop the subject. She couldn’t. Daryl couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could tell that Beth made her case quite strongly. She wanted to go back for Noah. Rick stepped towards her and took her arms in his hands. His back was turned, so Daryl couldn’t see his face or read his lips, but from Beth’s disappointed expression he gathered, she was not happy with what Rick was saying. They couldn’t go back. They had to protect their family, especially now that everyone was back together.

Rick motioned towards Bob’s grave and sadness and surprise fell across Beth’s face as she grasped what had happened. Daryl was relieved, that Rick was not willing to endanger his family further. He saw Beth sigh and shake her head, but Rick turned towards the church, indicating for her to follow him. She didn’t move right away though. Daryl watched her as she was still caught up in her own thoughts and mulling over things in her head. When she looked up finally, she realized he was standing across the graveyard. She returned his gaze for a few seconds and smiled a little at him. However, even from afar, he could see when her eyes narrowed and her forehead started creasing faintly. Fuck him, he knew what that meant. Beth was determined. She wouldn’t let it go. Still, she waved before she turned to climb up the church steps. Hesitantly, Daryl followed. He sighed loudly and let out a few hoarse curses. He knew he would have to keep her in his sights closely the next few days. When she was set on something, little Beth Greene was a force to be reckoned with. She was a fire-starter that one. Quite literally. So he would have to stand by and make sure, she didn’t get herself burned in the process.

He wouldn’t lose her. Not again. He would have to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tries to talk Beth out of her plans. Like he even stood a chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo thanks to the stomach flu and so much motivation from your wonderful comments, I bring you chapter two. There is not a whole lot of plot, but I just love me my Dixon/Greene discussions :-)  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you for your encouragement!

Slowly night settled upon the church. Candles were lit and after-dinner conversations flowed quietly in between the wooden benches. Daryl was keeping near the doors by himself. He hadn’t integrated himself into the group since they had gotten back. He still wanted to be by himself for a little while. And he needed to decide how to best keep watch on Beth and possibly deter her from the reckless rescue mission she was surely already planning out in her head. So far he had gotten lucky. She had been too occupied getting accustomed to every one again, telling her stories, meeting new people. For a while she had stayed with Carol and Eugene in Gabriel’s office, tending to their injuries. Carol was still hurt from being in two car crashes in a short day, but she seemed to be hanging in there. 

Eugene was another story. He looked like he had been run over by a truck. Sadly Daryl had not been surprised when Glenn had told him about the hoax Eugene had made up to get himself protection. People rarely surprised him these days. Anybody did what had to be done to survive. He had been surprised that Abraham had fallen for it though. Even Daryl with his rudimentary experience in science stemming from four years of infrequent attendance in high-school that barely culminated in a graduation could smell that Eugene was not really the genius he made himself out to be. Never heard no genius talk like he still belonged in a trailer park.

When Carol and Eugene had been taken care of, Beth had sat down with Maggie and Glenn for dinner. They had been talking seriously and quietly for a while and at some point Maggie had teared up. Beth had hugged her in what Daryl thought was supposed to be a reassuring gesture. Afterwards, Glenn must have been throwing his usual jokes around, because both Maggie and Beth as well as Tara who had joined them were laughing and enjoying themselves. Daryl was glad to see, how well Beth eased back into the group. Everyone’s mood seemed lighter now that she was back. Nobody could quite escape the light that radiated from Beth. Daryl was content just to observe her. It had been to long since he last had the chance to. The candlelight reminded him of the funeral home. The golden glow seemed to make her face even prettier.

Before Daryl could ponder on the fact, that he thought of Beth Greene as pretty, Rick made his way towards him. With a quick nod from Rick and a short rumble from Daryl the two of them established that they were both alright, and Rick sat himself next to Daryl on the windowsill and didn’t say anything for a while. Nevertheless, Daryl could sense his Rick’s eyes on him.

When Rick had determined the focus of Daryl’s attention, he spoke up:

“She asked me to go back for Noah,” he said.

“Figured as much,” Daryl replied.

“Told her we couldn’t risk it now that Dawn knows we’re out here.”

Daryl let out a small dismissive grunt at that: “Betcha that didn’t sit well with her.”

Rick had to smile at that. “It sure didn’t. Don’t think I could dissuade her though. Don’t think she’ll let it go.”

“You’re right about that,” Daryl chuckled. “She’ll want to go. With or without you. Even more stubborn than her sister.”

Rick only huffed. After a short pause he continued: “It’s not that it feels right that we left Noah. He’s a good boy. It was his decision though. And as things were, I am sure Dawn will not last much longer. Safer to let things run their natural course.”

“Mmhm” Daryl agreed.

“So what do we do about her, then?” Rick demanded.

“I’ll watch her. Make sure she don’t do anything stupid” Daryl answered.

“That’s gonna be one hell of a job though. We’ll have to stay here a couple of days, at least until Eugene and Carol are well enough to travel. Still too close to Atlanta” Rick challenged.

“Yep. I’ll deal with it.” Daryl declared.

“Okay, then” Rick told him. When Darly didn’t elaborate further he gave him a quick nod and rose in order to walk back over to Michonne and Carl who were playing with Judith in front of the altar. They made quite the cozy picture.

Daryl knew he had his work cut out for him. Rick didn’t have to know, that he had no clue how to deal with it, how to deal with her. Speaking of the devil, the little fire-cracker already moved to make her way back towards him. He should have known, that his little chat with Rick wouldn’t go unnoticed by her. She usually took in most of what was going on around her. The ability to notice changes and take in movements in her surroundings made her a promising tracker and hunter. Daryl mentally prepared himself for the discussion he was sure he was about to have. Still, he couldn’t help but admire her gracefulness and the soft sway of her hips as she walked along the church pew. Shit, where had that thought come from? Dixon, if you weren’t already bound for hell, you sure as hell were now.

 

* * *

 

  

Beth knew the opportunity had come to seek out Daryl, when she saw him finishing his conversation with Rick. She was sure they had been talking about her, so there was no use in delaying the obvious. She needed to talk to him. To confide in him. If anyone would understand, it would be Daryl. Plus, she also needed to be near him. It was good to have her family back, but all those people and all those questions were just unsettling. She wasn’t used to keeping up her cheerful appearance anymore and it was tiring. With Daryl she wouldn’t have to pretend. For some reason he understood her. Better even than Maggie.

The talk she had had with Maggie had left her a little on edge. Maggie had confessed, that she hadn’t allowed herself to look for Beth because she had feared the worst. She had felt guilty. Maggie had looked for Glenn, but hadn’t believed enough in her sister. Honestly, Beth wasn’t surprised. She knew, that she had always been perceived as the weak one. Even by her own family. That was fine with her though. She had never aspired to be viewed as anything else. She had been content in her role as family provider, hadn’t felt the need to be a fighter on the front lines. Hence, it was only rational that Maggie would not have counted on her making it out of the prison or even surviving by herself outside of it. On top of that, Beth knew how deeply Maggie felt for Glenn. Maggie didn’t really have a choice but to look for her husband first. So Beth had been quick to reassure her sister that she understood and that there was nothing to forgive. She didn’t want Maggie to feel bad; there was no sense in dwelling on the past in these days. Time was too precious. Nevertheless, Beth was no saint, and she couldn’t say that it didn’t sting a little, that Maggie had had so little faith in her. A tiny little bit. From what they had told her, Daryl had never given up. HE had followed her trail like a madman. But then again Beth shouldn’t judge so harshly. After all, it hadn’t been Maggie that she had been thinking about while she had been trying to get out of Grady. She had wanted to get back to Daryl.

She stopped a few feet away from him and motioned towards the door. Daryl understood and quickly followed her out onto the porch. Rosita was holding watch, but she was walking the perimeter of the graveyard and didn’t pay them any notice.

“So…” Beth started.

“So….” Daryl replied.

Neither really knew how to begin, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Beth appreciated, that she could be silent with Daryl and take her time. She listened to the sounds of the forest and enjoyed the fresh air. It was cooling down quickly. She shivered a little.

“You cold?” Daryl asked softly.

“A little” Beth responded.

She felt Daryl move closer to her and then she heard the rustle of leather. Without really touching her, he put his vest on her. It was wonderfully warm and smelled of him. Beth allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of it for a few minutes.

“I’m glad to be back,” she finally said. “Glad that everyone is alive.”

“Hmmm” Daryl simply acknowledged.

She felt inclined to softly add: “I’m glad I’m back with you.”

If it weren’t so damn dark out, she would have bet that Daryl’s cheeks coloured slightly at her confession. When he didn’t say anything, Beth continued: “I missed you when I was gone. I am glad you found me.”

It took a few seconds but finally Daryl gently admitted “I missed you too, Beth Greene.”

Beth couldn’t help but grin at that. It made her quite happy to hear him say it. Who would have thought Daryl would ever own up to that.

Before she could continue Daryl spoke again: “I thought I had lost you, you know? I tracked that car all night, but then there were no more tracks and I didn’t know where to go...” She could hear how broken up about it he still was.

“Daryl, it’s not your fault they took me, you know? Don’t you dare blame yourself for that! You’re the reason I am back here now, so don’t even go there.”

Beth realized she must have spoken rather forcefully, because Daryl smirked at her. “Damn, girl, just got you back a day and you’re already all up in my face.”

“Well, someone has to be. Gotta keep you in line, smartass” Beth snorted.

Another very comfortable silence followed. Beth relished the feeling of closeness that was so quickly re-established between them. It was just so easy. It was like they had never been apart.

Well, she knew it couldn’t all be comfy cozy though.

“We need to get back to Noah!” she stated.

Daryl sighed “Beth, we can’t risk it. It’s too dangerous”

“But Daryl, it is not fair. We need to get him out.”

“There is really no way. Dawn knows we are probably attempting it and she will raise hell and shit to keep him.”

“So? I am sure there is way we haven’t thought about” Beth challenged. “We cannot simply leave him. They are keeping him against his will. He’s already received a beating because of what I did. I cannot abandon him.”

“Beth, “ Daryl answered already a little impatiently “Dawn’s cops are already close to getting rid of her themselves. It would be damn stupid to risk our necks, when we could just as easily let them sort it out.”

This was tedious. Beth felt herself getting angry again. “So you’re calling me stupid twice in a day, Daryl Dixon? Thank you for your confidence.”

“Beth…” Daryl began in an attempt to appease her, but she was quicker “I guess I can’t plan on your support then?” Daryl shook his head. “Okay, then. I will just have to take care of it myself” Beth replied crossly and turned quickly to the door.

She was almost inside when she heard Daryl calling out behind her “Don’t even think you can try anything, girl!” - “Well, I should like to see you stop me” she threatened over her shoulder. And shut the church doors rather forcefully behing her. Insufferable man. Beth was fuming. He meant well, but he didn’t get it. It took her a moment become conscious of the picture she was making. She must have slammed the door a little loudly, because the others were watching her anxiously. So she quickly pulled herself together and masked her anger behind a dazzling smile and rejoined Maggie in one of the front pews, trying not to think about that thickheaded redneck.

It was only after Maggie had looked her over and drawn up an eyebrow questioningly, that she realized she was still wearing Daryl’s vest. Damn. Just great.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl doesn't stand a chance against Beth. And boy, does she enjoy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys,
> 
> it just keeps flowing and flowing and I am riding this wave of inspiration as long as I can. Thank you for your lovely comments. Makes my tummy feel a lot better ;-)
> 
> So in this chapter, I wanted to explore Beth's more calculating (in a good way) and patient side. Obviously she's always happy to have a screaming match with Daryl, but she has a few other tricks up her sleeve to coax him out of his shell. I love how many layers Beth has. And I just love rough on the outside but soft on the inside Daryl.
> 
> Quite surprisingly, fluff entered this chapter, without even planning it. But dang, it felt so good ;-)
> 
> Also I am using another POV apart from Beth's and Daryl's for the first time.
> 
> I hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I am taking my frustration out by adding to the #BringBackBeth-campaign on twitter. It so good to see that other's are as frustrated as I am with the TWD-writing. If you want to, add me on twitter and we can riot together :-D. My screenname on there is the same.

Beth was lying beneath one of the church benches in a somewhat musty sleeping bag and thought back on the events of the day. She couldn’t fall asleep. Abraham was snoring softly and Rick seemed to be sighing in his sleep. But most of all she enjoyed the warm body next to hers. It was good to feel the group relax again. They all had had a few exhausting days from what she had gathered, so Beth had naturally offered to take watch. The only good part of Grady had been a regular full nights sleep in an actual bed. So she was actually quite rested. Of course neither Daryl nor Rick went for that. They were too afraid, that’s she’d just skip away in the night.

Oh, indeed she had tried. She had to smirk at that. Obviously she had not really tried to get away tonight, it had just been too much fun to rile up Daryl and keep him on his toes. After that little speech he had given her about not even dare trying, he deserved it. And on top of that, the thought of getting under his skin by perpetually challenging him had immensely increased her mood. Leaving in the middle of her first night here would have been a stupid idea. She had no vehicle - taking away one of the group’s was not an option - and no sense of direction since she had been too distracted on the drive here. Plus, she needed supplies and weapons in order for her to follow through on her mission. And yeah, she actually had a plan. A plan, for which she needed Daryl to feel secure and sure, that she would not escape his notice and get away. The earlier would be easily achieved by a few failed attempts on her part. Faked attempts she meant for him to shut down.

Hence, when everybody was getting ready to settle in for the night, she had walked up to Daryl, who had never left his perch on the porch after she had gone, and wordlessly handed him back his vest. He had looked at her questioningly and somewhat unsure, probably regretting that his temper had gotten the best of him before. She had paid no mind though and had taken her place next to Michonne. Maggie was way to clingy in her sleep, and you never knew if she and Glenn would get a little carried away. Michonne on the other hand was a quiet, yet light sleeper - a perfect neighbor for nights in the zombie apocalypse.

Beth was not angry with Daryl anymore. Since the time the two of them had been together after the prison and even before she knew that he lashed out when he couldn’t get his emotions under control. It was his self-protection mechanism. Every once in a while he would just snap and turn into a hissing kitty. Not a barking dog, no, definitely a cute, little, angry kitty. At least that’s what he always looked like to Beth. And she always had a soft spot for kitties. He never intimidated her. Even though she always had her temper in check around other people - well Maggie had managed to bring out her inner bitchy a few times in their childhood, but other than that no one had ever truly gotten to her - Daryl was another story. When he lashed out at her, she threw his shit right back at him. It was either black or white with the two of them. One moment they were in absolute harmony, comfortable with each other, the next they were yelling, sassing and jumping at each other’s throats. Beth couldn’t deny that she enjoyed this greatly though. With Daryl, she could just let go and needed not worry whether he would hate her afterward. Controlling your temper took effort, so it felt freeing to be able to let it out now and then. 

As furious as Daryl’s stubbornness usually made her, she was always able to forgive him quickly. Tonight was no exception. Beth knew, that he was vastly protective and on top of that still freaked out about her previous kidnapping. He was scared of losing her again. She had calmed while lying next to Michonne, hatched her plan in her head and waited for the perfect opportunity to set it in motion. The chance arose, when Daryl came in from watch sometime in the middle of the night. Tyreese was up. Luckily Daryl’s perch was all the way across from her in another corner of the church, so he wouldn’t know she was faking sleep. They knew each other’s breathing patterns better than their own after spending night after night taking watch by a camp fire while the other slept. The only time, Daryl really looked calm, was when he slept. Beth gave it a while, after Daryl had settled in. She knew he wouldn’t be sleeping, but she could definitely appear to think so. Beth quietly got out of her sleeping back, picked up her shoes and gear and snuck towards the entrance. Daryl had taught her stealth and no one was woken by her movements. When she was out of the door, hiding in the porch’s shadow from Tyreese, she put on her boots, but listened for Daryl’s footsteps inside. Beth smirked. He made this way too easy.

She faked surprise when he came up behind her and ominously inquired: “Where do you think you’re going?” Beth shrugged and gave him her best innocent smile. Daryl snorted at that and nodded his head towards the door. When she didn’t move right away, he put a hand on her shoulder blade and guided her inside.

“Did’ya really think you could just creep by me at night?” he asked.

“Was worth a shot,” Beth replied innocently.

Daryl didn’t guide her back to her own spot, but steered her towards his own. “Lay down,” he ordered and went back towards Beth’s original spot. Beth complied and only realized what he intended, when he came back to spread her sleeping back out on the ground next to her and made to lie down beside her. The way they were lying, she was in between Daryl and the wall neatly tucked in underneath a bench. Smart. No way for her to climb out over him during the night.

“So, you’re not even gonna let me sleep alone?” Beth demanded.

“You leave me no choice, Greene,” he replied.

She feigned irritation, but was really quite happy with the arrangement. After huffing and puffing a little, she made a show of settling in and caught Daryl by surprise when she lifted his arm, scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. “Might as well get comfortable,” she murmured and closed her eyes. Beth didn’t know when she had become so daring, but with Daryl it felt so natural. He would never make the first move; nevertheless she was sure he would not reject her. And she wanted to be close to him, to feel him. He was strung tight as his own bow for a couple of minutes, but he didn’t push her away. She could feel his heartbeat strike irregularly underneath her cheek and his breathing was somewhat forced, like he was holding in his breath. At first his arm lay motionlessly by her side. When Beth had lost herself in her reflection of the day, she heard him exhale deeply and felt his arm twist around her and settle against her back with his hand on her hip.

Beth finally fell asleep smiling in Daryl’s warm embrace. A bed was nice, but oh, this was so much better. This was perfect.

 

* * *

 

  

Daryl found himself somewhere between heaven and hell. What had he gotten himself into? What had he been thinking, insisting she sleep next to him? Touching her and feeling her like this was pure torture. She had caught him completely off guard, when she had curled herself into him. Not being used to touch, Daryl had tensed up at first. But he knew he did not want to push her away. It just felt too damn good. She felt too damn good. He had never slept this close to anyone before, had never cuddled. He had never before taken comfort in physical contact. Instinctively he had always flinched away from it. His father with his belt had pretty much ruined it. Touch had always been associated with hurt for Daryl. But this was different. This was soothing. Beth was soothing. He had found himself longing for her touch when they were still together on the road. After she had hugged him for the first time outside that shack, it had been like an addiction, a drug to him. The little touches and accidental brushes, holding her hand, picking her up, just to feel her.

Jesus fucking Christ, what had gotten into him? Never had a woman tempted him as much as Beth tempted him. She was softness, beauty and warmth. She practically glowed most of the time. And she was fucking beautiful. Daryl dared not to think about how much further he wished he could take their touching and tried to drown his caveman instincts. Damn, he wanted to feel her much closer, wanted to explore every spot on her body. He wanted to smell her neck, bury his face in her hair, feel her arms close around him. He wanted her.

But this was Beth. She was so innocent and sweet. Nobody should think about her like that. She certainly didn’t think about him like that, did she? After all, she had always offered hugs to anyone who needed them, had kissed the kids she cared for goodnight, put her head on Maggie’s or Glenn’s shoulder when she wanted too, gave out kisses on the cheek freely to show her gratitude and affection. Beth was just a natural at this and Daryl was completely awkward. He knew she cared for him, that they had gotten very close during their time together, that she trusted him, but she surely would never consider him romantically? He was a dear friend to her, nothing more. Daryl sure as hell wished he could feel the same way about her.

After a couple of minutes he felt his restraints loosen. He gave in to sweet temptation and put his arm around her. Might as well enjoy the little tidbits he got while it lasted. She was here, she was alive and he was allowed to hold her while she slept. Daryl Dixon could not ask for more.

When he woke up to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the window shutters, he felt incredibly comfortable. Beth was a warm bundle in his arms, and during the night he must have pulled her even closer, because she was basically on top of him. He relished the feeling of her sensual body pressing into him. She wasn’t awake yet and nobody else in the church was moving, so he did not have to relinquish his hold on her quite yet. Daryl allowed himself to savor the moment and the feel of her and smiled. He still had a few moments to enjoy this, before he needed to get up and away from her, to protect her from the questioning glances of the group. He didn’t know how she felt about everybody knowing that they had slept in each other’s arms last night. And he wanted to keep this all to himself, didn’t want to share it with anyone other than her. Every moment she was exclusively his was precious.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl would have been mortified had he seen the smirk on Rick’s face when he noticed the couple after relieving Tyreese of watch in the early morning hours. Even more mortified would he have been, had he known, that Rick was not really surprised. Him and Daryl were close like brothers and to Rick it had been obvious that Daryl felt deeply for Beth. When they had talked about her that morning after the attack from Joe’s group, Daryl’s face had shown it all. 

Rick was happy for his brother. After watching him and Beth together, he discerned, that Beth seemed to feel just as strongly for Daryl. The two of them deserved each other; they deserved as much happiness as they could get in this apocalyptic world. Really, Beth and Daryl complemented each other wonderfully, the more he thought about it. It would be interesting to see, where this would go. Daryl’s walls would not make it easy for Beth; she would have to break down quite a few of them. But if someone could do it, if someone could break the protective shield Daryl had erected around his heart, it was little determined Beth Greene with her huge heart and unwavering faith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game over, Mr. Dixon. Well played, Miss Greene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of you asked so nicely :-), here we go...
> 
> It's quite a long one, but it gets the plot moving. I was hoping I could get through this one and to the next chapter quickly because I have something very special in mind for that one, but this one turned into a giant. I didn't want to split it though and I hope it still works.
> 
> Since I wrote and reviewed this whole thing in one setting, I am all out of words. Please excuse any mistakes ;-)
> 
> Please note, that I reply to your all your comments on the previous chapter in one single comment after all of yours when posting a new one. Makes it easier to reply to all of you while still focusing the notes on the new chapter. Hope that is ok!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day signaled the start of Beth’s cat and mouse game. Every chance she got she tried to separate herself from the group. Daryl was watching her like a hawk, even when she couldn’t see him. Fortunately, that was just what she wanted. 

Waking up, she had found herself alone in their sleeping bags. Daryl’s spot was already cold, so he must have gotten up early. The first opportunity presented itself right away, when Maggie asked her to step out with her to a little creek to wash up and take care of their morning business. The creek was not all too far from the church and the sisters chatted amicably during the walk there. Beth had considered asking Maggie to help her get Noah back, but had ultimately decided against it. Asking Rick or Daryl for help felt right to her, but in truth, she didn’t want anyone else of her family or group to take another risk for her sake. She wanted them to stay safe, and truthfully Beth was the one that owed Noah. Asking Maggie would only lead to a lengthy discussion and if her sister felt inclined to support Beth, Maggie would simply take over. She would incorporate Glenn, Sasha and anyone else she could in the mission and take the reins out of Beth’s hands. Hell, she might even ask Beth to stay behind. Beth might have felt comfortable leaving the dangerous tasks to the others in the past, but she certainly wasn’t anymore. She had grown into her own and she wanted to pull her own weight. Hence, she goaded Maggie into telling her about the time with Sasha and Bob after the prison and the events that happened since. While her older sister was caught up in recounting the events, Beth made sure to finish her washing quickly but without appearing rushed.

Once she was finished she told Maggie: “Hey Maggie, I am done here, I need to - you know - take care of something. I’ll be just over there behind those trees.”

“Oh, sure. Ok.” Maggie answered. “I will just finish and catch up with you.”

”Perfect,” Beth smiled and quickly made her way towards the trees she had indicated. She actually had to pee and crouched down behind a big bush. Good thing, women were capable of multi-tasking because she now had a chance to check where Daryl was hiding. She figured he was probably somewhere back keeping himself out of sight. She had picked a spot from which she could easily view the surrounding trees and more importantly the ground below. There weren’t any tracks she could see, so Daryl must have come the other way. When she had finished, Beth quickly got up and started walking in the opposite direction she had come from. She tried to appear determined by taking quick steps and breaking into a run after a short distance. It wasn’t long before Daryl stopped her. A single walker had come towards her, and before she could take it out, he had already put an arrow into its head. Naturally, Beth stopped immediately and turned around narrowing her eyes at Daryl angrily arms akimbo.

“Daryl, don’t.”

“Don’t, what?” he answered feigning ignorance.

“I have to get Noah and you don’t have the right to stop me. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself” Beth insisted.

“I have every damn right to stop you when it’s dumb decisions you’re making” Daryl scoffed.

When Beth didn’t say anything but maintained her angry stare, Daryl sighed irritated “Beth, we talked about this…”

“Yes, and I told you I was going. What are you gonna do? Carry me back to camp?” she cut him off.

“If I have to.” Daryl replied and instantly moved towards her.

“Don’t you dare, Dixon” Beth grumbled and then turned on her heel and headed back towards the camp. The whole way back she ignored Daryl and did not speak one word.

The day continued in a similar fashion. Beth sneaked off whenever she could. Once, when Rosita and Tara were on watch, once when she was getting water from the creek with Carol and finally when she was stepping out for another bathroom trip with Michonne. Daryl stopped her every time. In the beginning Beth still argued, later she simply glared at him and ignored him. She saw that Daryl was irritated with her frequent attempts but he was getting also more confident each time. By the afternoon he seemed to almost enjoy their little game and taunted Beth with a provocative grin when he found her. He even went so far, as to let her get away further, spoiling her escape at the last minute before she could check out a few cars, she had come across in front of a diner down the street from the church. The jerk thought he had the upper hand and was basking in it. 

To be honest, Beth was very satisfied with how things were progressing. Nevertheless her plan had one hitch. She was never alone long enough to take care of supplies and secure a car. It was evident she couldn’t do it alone. She needed an accomplice. The whole afternoon she watched the group and engaged as many of the newcomers as she could in conversations. She needed to find out how they would feel about her operation. She figured the members of the prison family were not likely to defy Rick and go behind his back to help her. By the end of the day, Beth had surmised, that Tara or Rosita were her best bet, but she wasn’t truly convinced of either choice. However, luck was on her side.

In the late afternoon Carl asked her to come along to check the snares before dinner. As soon as they had entered the woods and were alone, he immediately confronted her: “Dad mentioned you wanted to go back to Atlanta and rescue that Noah guy?”

“Yeah,” Beth answered surprised “but he doesn’t think it is a good idea.”

“Mmhhmm,” Carl declared “It’s pretty risky.”

Beth shrugged. They had reached the first trap. A rabbit was caught in it and Carl carefully took it out and reset the strings. “Noah seemed like a good guy” he spoke again.

“He was. He came back for me.” Beth asserted. Noticing Carl’s pensive expression beneath the brim of his sheriff’s hat she continued: “I know your Dad thinks it’s too hard. Daryl won’t help either. But I owe Noah, you know? I can’t abandon him and not even try. It’s not right.”

“It is not cool” Carl agreed.

“And they don’t think that I could do it alone. They think I’m too weak. They still think I’m a kid.” Beth thought Carl could easily sympathize with that. He was used to being underestimated as well. Protective parents where annoying enough in the old world, but in walker times it was even worse. They never realized, that their children had grown up.

“Do you have a plan?” Carl asked her interested.

“I do.” Beth said but motioned for him to continue on to the next trap. When she spoke next she didn’t look at Carl and talked more quietly: “We can’t be too loud. And don’t turn around. Daryl is watching us.”

Carl was quick to catch on and kept straight ahead: “He is? - Ah, that’s why he’s been following you all day.”

“It’s quite frustrating. I am going back for Noah and I will find a way to sneak away. But I need a couple of supplies and a car. I can’t get everything together when he is watching me.” Beth explained.

“I could help.” Carl offered, “I mean it is dangerous to go back there. But I think you can do it. We shouldn’t leave people behind.”

“You would do that?” Beth asked.

“Yeah.” Car shrugged. “I get it. I would want to get him back, if I were in your shoes. I hate how they never let us do anything on our own.”

“It’s stupid.” Beth agreed.

“You would be careful though, right? I would go with you, but I have to stay with Judith. I don’t want to leave her.” Carl looked at her questioningly.

Beth had to smile with affection. He had grown up so fast. She was glad she had him as a friend.

“I would see whether I have a chance to get to him. But I will be very careful. Do you think you could get a car ready for me?” Beth demanded.

“Do you have one in mind?”

“Yes. There’s a diner down the street. There are a few parked in front that look good. I already have a couple of supplies in my pack in case we need to run from the church. And I grabbed a gun as well. You would just have to see which car still runs and hide my stuff there. And I would be set to go.”

“Alright.” Carl agreed promptly. “I’ll help. I’ll do it tomorrow morning, when I am checking the snares again. Dad lets me go by myself if I want to.”

“Thank you,” Beth smiled “You are the best, Carl.” She could see Carl blushing at her praise. “I would hug you, but big brother is still watching.”

Carl laughed: “It’s alright. Let’s just get these done and get back. I am hungry.”

“Tell me something new.” Beth said joining in his laughter. “Let me go ahead to the last snare then. Daryl will think something’s wrong if I don’t try.” Beth explained and immediately took off waving cheerfully at Carl. She was grateful for his support. Not surprisingly Daryl stepped in her way not long after. By his well-pleased look Beth knew he hadn’t heard a thing and thus had no clue what she was planning. She had to stop herself from grinning and giggling in glee at her progress. She was getting good at maintaining her poker face. Maybe she should try her hand at a card game sometime?

The evening passed in an ordinary fashion. Beth thoroughly enjoyed relaxing with her family. She got to talk to Tyreese when they were playing with Judith and also spent some time with Carol. It was too bad, that they had taken down the organ. She would have liked to play and sing some for the group. When it was time to withdraw for the night, she picked up her sleeping bag and carried it to her and Daryl’s spot. Maggie looked at her skeptically. “Will you not sleep with us?” she asked her little sister. “No. I’ll take watch later” Beth lied “I’ll sleep in the back so I don’t wake anybody up when it’s my turn.” Maggie seemed satisfied with that and didn’t question her further. Daryl came back inside a little later from taking a smoke. Beth had settled down but was still awake waiting for him. He looked at her perplexed and she grinned cheekily: “Thought I’d make it easier for you tonight. You’re getting old and need your sleep.” - “Shut up” he murmured and laid down next to her resuming their position from the night before. Again Beth cuddled up to him. Daryl relaxed after only a few moments this time. The second night in a row, Beth fell asleep and content. She was home.

  

* * *

 

 

Daryl woke beautiful sunshine after a very relaxing night with Beth. He was quite content. He was preparing himself mentally for another hard day of following Beth but he was optimistic, that he would be successful in foiling her escape attempts. She had gotten good at moving swiftly and calmly, not leaving many tracks, but Daryl had tracked game for days in the past. He was patient and unyielding when he had to be. Watching Beth closely all day was easy compared to hunting game for days. And he actually enjoyed it. It was gratifying to see that she hadn’t forgotten any of his lessons and he liked having her in his sights. It calmed him. He wanted to keep her out of harm’s way and he could make sure she was safe if he stayed close by.

Watching came with temptation though. He saw every sweet smile, heard every beautiful laugh. Every once in a while her shirt would ride up and reveal a patch of alabaster skin. From the night she had spent wrapped up around him he knew how soft it would feel if he were touch it. And he wanted to touch it so badly, wanted to make her smile and laugh. At times Daryl felt like a pervert. When she had bent over those traps with Carl, he had almost gotten a heart-attack due to the sweet, sexy view she presented with her firm, round ass up in the air like that. Back in the day, Daryl would have gotten a boner just from seeing that. Luckily he had more control than in his teenage years. And good thing Carl was by her side and protected from the view. The kid might just faint if he saw.

Today Daryl was prepared though. He knew what would come and was determined to keep his frivolous thoughts at bay. After a quick breakfast of canned beans Daryl settled down with his bow on a treestump in the graveyard. He hadn’t had a chance to clean it and inspect his arrows for a while and he could easily see everything that was going on from this spot. Surprisingly, the morning passed without Beth making a move. In fact, only few people left the church. Michonne and Rick had gone to the creek and Abraham and Rosita had left on a supply run. Carl just got back from checking the traps with a little game on his belt. He waved at Daryl but didn’t stop to chat. Daryl was almost resolved to go inside and see what Beth was doing when she left the church with Tara. He didn’t know where they were going, but then they headed towards their groups favorite trees for bathroom breaks. Daryl hated having to follow them for that, so he remained far enough away where he could still hear them but not see them.

Surely enough, Beth finished quickly, told Tara she was going back and made a beeline for the street. Contrary to the times before, she broke into a run after a couple of yards and picked up speed really fast. Beth had always been a runner and she was definitely fast. Daryl cursed under his breath and tried to keep up with her. Damn, she was quick. His mind was racing. He had to take a short cut if he wanted to get to her quickly. She could keep this speed up for a while, if she wanted too. Luckily the road turned and Daryl made for the direct way through the woods. He hoped she would stay on the street because this way his view of her was obstructed for a small stretch. When he came back onto the street he was relieved to see her next to a car on the road. She was leaning into the back and seemed to be checking for supplies. When she heard him stop by her side, she appeared startled.

“Nice run there, Greene. Seems I’m still young enough to catch you, though” Daryl taunted.

“Yeah, yeah,” she answered absentmindedly and continued rummaging in the car. She appeared to be reaching for something underneath the back seat.

“Daryl,” she started “I think there is a gun underneath here, but it’s so far back, I can’t reach it.”

“Okay, lemme try!” he offered, handed her his bow and softly pushed her out of the way so he could get through the door. “I can’t see anything,” he said, when he didn’t spot it on the driver’s side.

“It’s further to the left. All the way towards the back” Beth instructed.

Damn, this old truck had one of those benches that had so much room underneath and it was just too dark in there. Daryl had a hard time cramming underneath it with his legs outside of the car. His reach wasn’t far enough, so he climbed in further and pretty much laid face-down on the seat bending his head over the edge so he could peer beneath.

“Beth, I still can’t see anything” he exclaimed.

He jumped when he heard the rear door bang shut. Before he could make a move to get out, Beth was in the front seat starting the car, his crossbow on the passenger seat. The wires underneath the dash were already pulled out so she could hotwire the truck instantly. The engine roared up. Daryl had managed to sit up in the back. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. When he had unlocked it from the inside, Beth was already speeding down the street.

“Damn it, Beth. What the hell?” Daryl yelled. “Stop the car.”

“No I won’t,” she answered not even looking at him in the mirror.

“Beth, stop the damn car!” Daryl threatened.

She didn’t react and Daryl tried to reach for her arms from the back. The gap between the two front seats was not wide enough for him to get through while they were moving. He should have skipped a few more breakfasts.

“Daryl, stop grabbing me. Or do you wanna get us killed?” Beth yelled.

Daryl stopped immediately and started pounding his fists into the seat furiously.

“For God’s sake, Greene. What are you playing?”

“We are going to Atlanta and getting Noah,” she answered calmly and caught Daryl’s stunned stare in the rearview mirror.

“What the fuck…?” Daryl couldn’t quite grasp what was happening.

Before he could analyze it further Beth elaborated: “Daryl, please, just hear me out. I know you are scared…”

“I ain’t fucking scared” Daryl barked.

“…I know you think that this is too dangerous,” Beth continued unfazed by his cussing “but we owe Noah. You and me both. He brought you to me, didn’t he?” she looked at him pointedly.

Daryl grumpily nodded.

“So we should at least try. And I am not saying we rush in there gun’s blazing.” Beth pleaded. Daryl still didn’t know how to respond and Beth took the opportunity to explain further: “You and me, we are a good team. We are quick and quiet. Together we have a good chance at scoping them out undetected.”

Daryl had to admit, that she had a point there, but he wasn’t convinced: ”What’s scoping them out gonna help us? They still have too many people for us to take out and way too much firepower. Going in would be suicide.”

“Who said we would go in by ourselves?”

“What are you saying?” Daryl asked perplexed.

“You said, that Dawn’s cops were close to taking her out, right? We can play on that. I have watched them; I know who’s loyal to Dawn and who is just going along because there is no out. Shepherd for instance. She wants Dawn gone. And she has a few officers that listen to her. She hates what Dawn is doing, but she’s not yet willing to get her hands dirty. If I can talk to her and convince her that we will take care of Dawn if she and her people give us cover, we have a chance!”

“Huh” Daryl grunted.

“Daryl, please…” Beth pleaded. “Give it a shot.”

Fuck him. She was giving him those puppy eyes. And he had to admit her plan wasn’t half bad. And she was right. He owed Noah. Owed him big time.

“Daryl…” Beth begged with her velvety voice, pleading with those baby-blue eyes.

Oh, he was done for. Didn’t have it in him to say no. When had Beth Greene managed to wrap him around her little finger like that? Merle would have a field day if he saw him now. Jack-ass.

“Fine.” He grunted. Beth lit up like he had just told her she was getting a pony for Christmas.

“But we’ll be careful and you will follow my lead once we get there, ya hear me” he scoffed. Just because he was going along with her, didn’t mean he had to like her manipulating him.

“I promise, Sir, Mr. Dixon,” she teased.

“At least hold up and let me get into the front seat. I ain’t no fucking rich dick being chauffeured like a pussy.”

Beth obliged him and pulled to a stop. He got out and switched to the front throwing his crossbow behind the center console. He was still fucking mad at himself that she had out-maneuvered him. Beth Green had brains. And balls.

“Rick’s gonna be pissed. Let’s hope they don’t take off and leave our sorry asses behind,” he grumpily cussed.

“Oh Rick will wait. Carl will let him know about us.” Beth boasted.

Slowly it dawned on Daryl, just how exactly Beth had been able to prepare the car without him noticing.

“I will skin the little traitor,” he promised but Beth just smirked.

“So, I was thinking we should start scoping this afternoon, you know a place?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah.” Daryl answered grumpily. “Just drive.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth in close quarters. 'Nough said!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am very humbled. More than 1000 hits. I never thought, people would even read this, so I am just excited, that people seem to like it.
> 
> Thank again for all your encouraging comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> I am very anxious about this chapter, since it is the first time if've written something like it. I am curious what you guys think.
> 
> I have been waiting to get to this for a while and it feels very good, now that it is done. I wanted to have 2 POVs again, but it just flowed out like that and I decided to keep it. This is Daryl and it'll probably be Beth in the next one. We'll see ;-)
> 
> Have fun reading!

Daryl’s head was a frenzy of thoughts. He was on edge and could hardly control the disarray of emotions raging around in his chest and tummy. They closer they had gotten to Atlanta, the more anxious he had felt. He hated it. Hated that she was right. Hated that she had outwitted him. Hated that he had been wrong in thinking he could just keep her safe. When he looked at Beth he saw a strong, confident woman. She knew what she wanted and did what she had to get it. But she still maintained the traces and facets of the innocent, hopeful girl that lighted up the world with her heart and her voice. All he wanted was to protect her. Protect her from the evil of the world. He knew she could take care of herself, but he hated that she had to know how. If it were up to him, he would just lock her up, stand guard in front of the door and raise hell to make sure, that nothing bad ever disturbed her. But he couldn’t do that. She sure as hell would never let him.

Driving through Atlanta, an all too familiar feeling of dread had settled in his bones. Everything reminded Daryl too much of before, before when she was still gone. The latent panic he had felt of never finding her again returned. Daryl had been consumed by his need to search and find her. The need to get her back. Going back to the place he had searched high and low for her drove him crazy. And damn, looking at her beside him made him scared. Scared of losing her again.

Needless to say, Daryl Dixon was in a bad mood. During the entire ride to the city he had refrained from talking unless it was absolutely necessary. Luckily, Beth knew him well enough, to not poke him and force him into conversation. He picked up on her relaxed mood though. How could she be so calm, when they were heading back into danger? He should have just gone by himself, should have convinced Rick to go. It would have been better for his focus, if he didn’t have to worry about her getting hurt. But what were the chances of the blonde fireball letting him take care of something she thought was her responsibility? The rest of the group had not seen her come out of her shell like he had. They still thought of her as meek and abiding. Daryl should have told them otherwise. Should have reasoned with them on Noah’s behalf. Everything to transfer Beth’s responsibility unto all of them.

Once they had gotten to Atlanta, he had decided to use the places he already knew for their operation. Less to clear this way and less risk of the unknown. They hid the truck in front of the halfway house he and Carol had stayed in and Daryl took Beth to the office building in construction that had a view of Grady. They didn’t encounter many walkers, and Daryl was glad to see, that Beth and him fell back easily into their old routine. They didn’t need to talk. A gesture, a look and the other knew what the other was thinking. They moved effortlessly in unison. When Daryl had to use his crossbow to shoot a walker, Beth would give him cover by using her knive on walkers that got to close to him. She had his back as he had hers. Daryl calmed a little.

The two of them spend the afternoon observing the hospital. Beth had managed to bring a rifle with a pretty good scope. Grady seemed to be on lock-down. The guards on the roof had doubled in numbers and were watching every direction. Beth and Daryl had to cower behind columns and walls to remain undetected. During their entire time in the building only two units of cops left the complex and drove off, only to return shortly after. They seemed to be doing short security sweeps and were even more heavily armed than before.

When they saw the second group leave, Beth released a sigh of disappointment: “Damn.”

“What is it?” Daryl asked.

“She switched the teams. She has one of her people going with one of the others.”

Their chances of getting Shepherd alone had just decreased significantly.

When night settled over the city, Daryl decided it was time to move again.

“Come on” he said to Beth and got up from his perch.

“We are not staying here?” she inquired.

“Naw, nothing to see in the dark. Might as well get a good night’s sleep.”

Beth didn’t argue on that and they made their way back to the halfway house. When they got there and Beth saw what kind of place it was, she looked at Daryl curiously. He just shrugged and told her Carol knew it. She didn’t dig further and seemed happy to just flop down on the bunk bed he had previously slept on after they had secured the place.

Staying in such close proximity with her all day, Daryl felt wary and tired. Watching her all the time had been bad enough, but being so close to her was nerve-wracking. Daryl was aware of her every move, of every smile she threw in his direction, of every sigh and every frown. More than once he felt his fingers tingle with the wish to reach out and touch her cheek. When they had been walking next to each other, his hands wanted to grab hers. Whenever she went ahead of him, he had to refrain from putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her. His need to be close to her overwhelmed him. Daryl didn’t know how to deal with it and his control had been pushed to the limits throughout the day. He cursed his own awkwardness. Other people like Carol or Rick just knew, what was normal. They knew how to draw a line between friendly, comfortable and creepy. Daryl had never picked up on that, so he had just decided to not touch her at all. The possibility of her flinching away from him if he overstepped was just too terrifying.

“You okay, Daryl” Beth roused him out of his thoughts. He turned from the window to look at her on the bunk, but simply shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. Her angelic features stayed unruffled and she regarded him with her open, inviting baby blues.

“You’re brooding,” she ascertained “It’s never good, when you’re brooding, Daryl Dixon.”

“Hrmmm” he just grunted.

“Don’t hrmmm” she smiled coyly “I thought we have been over that.”

Daryl felt frozen to the spot, his arms hanging lifelessly by his side as Beth got up and came across the room to stop inches in front of him.

“What’s going on in that thick head of yours, Daryl?” she asked him softly. Her left hand came up to cradle his cheek and Daryl’s eyes closed at the sensation of it. When he opened them again, Beth regarded him thoughtfully.

“You haven’t been talking to me all day. I’m sorry if you’re angry, I should not have tricked you like that.”

Her voice portrayed her sorrow and Daryl was quick to reply: “I’m not mad at you.”

“What is it then?” Beth stepped even closer putting her hands on his chest. Daryl’s heart was racing and he thought it must have been jumping out of his chest. He couldn’t breathe and just looked at her. Just looked at her. Maybe she would understand.

Next he knew Beth’s soft lips were on his. She was kissing him. Beth Greene was kissing Daryl Fucking Dixon. Where his mind was stunned, his body reacted by itself and his lips returned the gentle pressure. It was too soon when she pulled back. Daryl hadn’t had enough time to memorize the delicate texture of her perfect lips, to relish the moment.

Beth smiled at him brightly. Her eyes shone, reflecting the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Daryl was still routed to the ground, panting heavily. She waited. Waited patiently. When he swayed towards her the tiniest bit, her smile turned into a wide grin and she put hers arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers with gentle force.

“Just let go” she whispered and kissed him again.

Their second kiss was more determined. He reacted instantly, relishing the feel of her lips moving against his. She surprised him, when she opened her mouth a little and touched her tongue softly against his lower lips. Daryl was a goner. He let out a growl and pulled her hips to his. He closed his arms around her back tightly and opened up to her, so he could taste. She was pressed against him and their tongues were engaged in a slow, passionate dance. It was urgent, still unhurried. Daryl lost track of time. When he felt the need to catch his breath, he grudgingly released her, cradling her precious face in his hands. She had moved her hands to rest on his collarbones and they stayed like that for long moments, their face only inches from each other, both wrapped up in what had just transpired.

Before Daryl knew what he was doing, he swept her up, one arm under her knees, the other on her back, and carried her to the bed. Beth leaned her forehead against his temple and hung onto his neck. He set her down carefully on the lower bunk and laid down, half next to her half on top of her leaning on his elbow as not to crush her. He took his time to gaze at her, to look into her beautiful face and memorize every little feature. Silently, he brushed back a few tendrils of her hair and leaned in again. When their mouths met, Beth’s hand came up to his cheek and Daryl once again let himself drown in the sweet sensation of kissing Beth Greene. Their kisses turned deeper, both of them longing. For what he didn’t know. Daryl needed to be closer. Even closer. He brushed his hands along her sides, caressing her softly through her shirt. He could feel Beth’s delicate hands everywhere. On his back, on his chest. She was grabbing his hair, running her other hand along his bicep. He didn’t know how long they had been kissing, didn’t care, when he felt one small hand on the skin of his abdomen caressing his muscles.

Daryl broke away from their kiss instantly and let out a short gasp. He was shaking. Beth underneath him was trembling as well catching her breath. He wanted her, oh God, he wanted her. Wanted nothing more than just forget himself and get lost in her embrace, make her his. But he couldn’t. This was Beth. This was too fast. He needed to slow down. Now.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and sighed.

“We should get some sleep. Tough day tomorrow.” Daryl instructed.

Beth nodded softly and moved over on the mattress towards the wall making room for him to lie down beside her. She was so tiny. They fit together perfectly in the narrow bunk. When Daryl had turned on his back, she immediately leaned into his side, brought her leg over his and put her chin on his chest. Her eyes were almost black, her pupils widened. She stroked his chest and simply looked at him.

“Goodnight, Daryl” she finally whispered, planted a chaste peck on his mouth and closed her eyes. A true goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, darlin’,” he murmured and kissed the top of her head, mentally cursing himself at his use of the endearment.

Beth didn’t seem to notice though. Soon her breathing evened and her limbs loosened. It had been a long day, but astonishingly Daryl felt more relaxed than he ever had. He fell asleep thinking that he never wanted to fall asleep again without Beth Greene curled up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl does not know what to think, Beth realizes what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After mulling over this chapter all of last night, I finally finished it today.
> 
> I don't know how much time I'll have this week to work on further chapters, so I hope you'll be happy that this is a long one.
> 
> Again, I am trying my hands at a hint of smuttyness. Hope it works and y'all like it.
> 
> Lots of love.

Beth woke smiling and with a sense of belonging. She could more feel than hear Daryl’s steady breathing. Temperatures had dropped during the night and Beth scouted closer towards his warmth, nestling her face into his neck. He smelled delicious; his own scent mixed with leather and woods. He smelled manly. Beth felt herself blushing at her recollection of the previous night. She had been so forward. But it had felt so right. When he had looked at her like that, his steel blue eyes fixing her with the same expression she remembered from the funeral home, her knees had gone weak. How could a man that talked so little say so much with a single look? In that moment she had known, she had to kiss him. The pull to move close and capture his lips had been too strong to resist. And oh, the kisses that followed. Beth had been kissed before, but never like that. Never like she had been kissed by Daryl Dixon.

She should have known he would have this effect on her. Since their reunion two days ago she had frequently felt the need to be close to him. Being in Daryl Dixon’s arms brought a comfort and ease she had never before experienced. It was like nothing else mattered as long as she was in his arms. It made her happy, it made her forget the bad. Sleeping next to him those two nights at the church had gone a far way of erasing all those horrible memories of Grady. He was healing her.

Honestly, up until the day before, Beth had never reflected on the quality and direction of her feelings for Daryl. With all that had happened, she had never had time to examine what she felt. Everything had changed so quickly, while they had been on the road. Her feelings for him developed so fast. And yesterday, she had finally had time to look at Daryl since everything between them had transformed. What she saw took her breath away. She had seen his strong arms a million times but now she desperately wanted to run her fingertips along and to be held by them. Never before had she appreciated his wide shoulders or his muscled belly. Nor his sturdy chest that felt so solid against her. Or the touch of his rough but gentle hands, that gave her goose bumps. Beth felt herself growing warm at the sight of Daryl Dixon. The deep rumble of his voice and his steel blue eyes gave her butterflies. For the first time in her life, Beth longed for something physical, something that went beyond simple kissing; for the first time she felt true physical desire. With Jimmy and Zach it had been different. They had caught her eye, because they were nice, open and reliable. She had never really thought about them physically, maybe had found them to be cute, nothing beyond that though. And the connections she had with each of them were not nearly as deep as the one she had with Daryl.

Last night when he had kissed her on the bed, she had almost lost her mind. She had desperately wanted to touch him and be touched, had wanted to press close to him, feel his hips grind against hers. The brush of his fingers against her rib cage had excited her and she wished he would just move them higher to graze her breasts. The scratchy stubble on his jaw and the soft moans that escaped his lips excited her and she had found herself craving more. Sadly, Darly had stopped before it went further. Beth wouldn’t have minded. She wanted Daryl; she wanted him completely. But maybe it was better, that they had stopped. After all, she had initiated and she wanted to be sure, that he truly wanted her. Daryl was so guarded with his emotions and she was afraid, she might overwhelm him if she told and showed him how deeply she felt for him.

Beneath her, Daryl started moving and she felt him touch his cheek to her hair. His fingers were gently stroking along her upper arm. Beth raised her head to look at him and was met by wide, hesitant eyes.

“Good Morning,” she beamed.

“Mornin’,” he rasped and Beth couldn’t help but melt a little at the sound. She was thoroughly surprised, when he pulled her in for a kiss. It was careful and agonizingly slow but filled with heartbreaking tenderness. When their eyes met after, Daryl’s displayed his uncertainty. Wanting to reassure him, Beth kissed his cheek, laid her head in the crook of his arm and started tracing her fingers across his chest.

“Do we have to get up, yet?” she asked him.

“No, it’s still early.”

“Good,” she said satisfied “’cause I don’t want to.”

Daryl didn’t respond but kissed her head instead.

They stayed tucked together in bed until the darkness outside had completely faded. Daryl offered to get breakfast ready and Beth happily complied. While he went through the supplies in her pack, Beth got up to sit down on the desk, leaving the chair for Daryl. Daryl had picked some canned pineapple and jerky, which they ate quickly. They hadn’t really eaten the night before, so both of them were starving.

“So, should we go back to that office building again?” Beth inquired, curious to hear Daryl’s plans for the day.

“I think we need to get somewhere a little higher up,” he told her “Want to see where they are going on runs. Maybe there’s another entrance to the hospital we haven’t seen yet. Need a better angle for that.”

“Hmmm. When I was on the hospital roof I noticed a pretty tall building to the east side. Maybe that would work?” Beth suggested.

“Worth a try,” Daryl nodded.

 

When both of them had finished eating, they packed up quickly and started moving. Feeling uncomfortable to leave the truck so far away from their observation point, Daryl decided to take it with them, even if that meant, that they had to take a rather large detour to avoid running into Dawn’s patrols. Having the means for a quick getaway close by outweighed the inconvenience. This time Daryl was driving and Beth directed him to the skyscraper she had in mind. The drive-up to the service entrance seemed a good spot to hide the car. They entered the building and were met by four very slow walkers, which they efficiently took out. The main lobby was thankfully empty except for two corpses. Considering the layers of dust and dirt and the stuffy air inside, Beth figured the building had been closed off since early after the turn. When she looked around, Beth noticed a back office behind the main reception. The door was locked, but was easily opened by Daryl with a few swift kicks. Inside they found not only a directory with a detailed floor plan and several keys to open doors throughout the building, but quite an impressive stash of snacks and drinks. They packed everything they could use and Daryl decided on a few apartments on the 30th floor.

Without the luxury of an elevator the climb took them almost an hour. Despite the fact that they were both quite fit after being on the road so long, they were sweating and panting heavily when they arrived on the designated floor. Both the stairwell and the hallway to the apartments were completely empty of corpses or walkers. Being a modern, high-end complex, the properties probably belonged to members of the former upper-class, who had left the city early on. Daryl opted to try the apartment, which according to the floor plan had the most windows with a view towards Grady. A knock on the door was followed only by silence. They were fortunate. The apartment had been empty and they secured it easily. It must not have been a permanent residence, because there were hardly any personal items. The master bedroom afforded them the best view. Daryl had been right. From this high up, they could see far more of the surroundings. They pulled a small two-seater couch up to the window and settled into their post for the day.

Daryl hadn’t really talked about anything other than their task at hand with her since this morning and surprisingly Beth started feeling insecure. She was used to his silences. Daryl spoke mostly through his actions, but today, he wasn’t even doing anything. He was sitting next to her, but clearly avoiding any sort of contact. Beth was regarding him carefully and he averted his eyes ignoring the imploring look she send him. The atmosphere between them had shifted, and neither seemed to know how to adjust to that. Beth decided not to dwell on it and took a couple of bags of cookies out of her bag, half of which she threw into Daryl’s lap. While they were munching away, Beth started recording times of watches and names of officers in a little notebook she had found in the nightstand, hoping that they would be able to detect a pattern at the end of the day. The hours passed unremarkably. Despite Beth’s hope, they never quite overcame their awkwardness.

 

* * *

 

 

The day dragged on painfully slow. Daryl was getting fidgety staring at that damned hellhole of a hospital all day. Truthfully, it wasn’t the mind-numbing task of surveying Grady, that made him uneasy. Here he was, sitting next to Beth all day and he had no fucking idea how to act around her. He had never gotten to this stage with the women of his past: The day after. Usually he took what he needed from then, mostly a quick simple fuck, and immediately after walked out the door sometimes still pulling up his pants. Then again, he had never just kissed anyone like that. Had never been one for kissing. It felt too personal, too close for him, so he had avoided it as much as possible. Kissing Beth though was a revelation. And he wanted to do it again, wanted to hold her again. The courage he had this morning after waking up had escaped throughout the day. Beth in broad daylight was an intimidating sight of gold and blue. Daryl felt like a miserable jackass. Every time she moved or made a sound his fingers itched to reach out for her. Yet, he could never bring himself to do it.

While he was still cursing himself for being such a pathetic pussy, he was suddenly hit by a realization.

“Son of a bitch” he muttered dumbfounded.

“Was is it?” Beth turned her head to question him.

“They are taking similar routes on each patrol,” Daryl explained almost not believing it himself. “I mean, they are not taking the exact same course every time, but they pass certain points every day.”

“You’re right,” Beth grinned at him elated.

“Stupid motherfuckers are practically setting themselves up for an ambush.” Daryl shook his head unbelieving. “Cops as thick as ever. Taking the same fucking patrol route.”

“Well, so we’ll figure out the best spot for an ambush and we have our in with Shepherd” Beth exclaimed happily.

“Guess we do,” Daryl answered.

He was startled, when Beth got up suddenly.

“Well, as it is still light out, let’s check out all those other apartments,” Beth suggested. “Maybe we’ll find something useful.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re done here,” Daryl agreed.

There were ten more apartments on this floor, but only two had walkers inside. Daryl was almost glad that he had a means to relieve some of his tension by smashing his knife into their decaying skulls. They concentrated their search on the other eight apartments since the walker infested ones were completely empty of anything valuable. Everything had been used up before the respective residents had turned. Another small apartment at the end of the hall presented with a rotting body. Bastard had shot himself in the head on the living room recliner. The smell was too much even for Daryl and they decided to forego this one as well.

The apartment doors were made of thick metal, almost like fire doors. Apparently people had unsuccessfully tried to pry them open. It has obviously never occurred to anyone to look for the building manager’s master key. The pair took their time going through the seven apartments systematically. Only three had been lived in permanently and provided the best finds. While Beth went for the kitchen, bed- and bathrooms, Daryl explored storage closets and offices. Disappointingly there were no gun safes or any usable weapons other than tools. Daryl did however find vast amounts of batteries, a few flashlights and a sizeable amount of over the counter and prescription drugs. Rich folks knew how to live it up after all, Daryl thought to himself as he happened upon an impressive stash of tranquilizers, narcotics and painkillers. He started to wonder how in hell they were gonna get everything down those 30 flights of stairs, when he found two big hiking backpacks in a hallway closet.

Beth’s haul was amounting to a big pile as well. Among bathroom products, candles and cans of foods Daryl saw a tent, two emergency blankets and enough matches and lighters to burn an entire housing complex. Even if they weren’t successful in getting Noah, they would at least return to the church with some desperately needed supplies. Daryl was waiting for Beth in the living room of a two-bedroom apartment, when he heard her squeal with delight. Venturing into the bedroom to see what had gotten her so excited, he found Beth inside a big walk-in closet ripping clothes of their hangers with unabashed glee.

“Jeeez, girl, going shopping?” Daryl teased her.

“Mock me all you will, Daryl Dixon, but I am sick of this shirt and these jeans and everything. Do you know how hard it is to find practical clothes in my size?” Beth asked inspecting a pair of hiking boots. She sounded so happy. Daryl gave into his reflexes and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind dropping a small kiss on her cheek. Beth beamed up at him over her shoulder and put one her hands over his. “Knock yourself out, then” Daryl encouraged, “I’ll try the other bedroom, then. Reckon’ it was a kid’s room. Maybe they’ll have stuff for little asskicker.” Before his courage deserted him once more he pecked Beth on the lips quickly and moved out of the closet.

When they returned to their original rooms a little later, Beth immediately went to change and Daryl selected them a light dinner. Corn, crackers and pickles were a welcome deviation from their usual diet of squirrel and beans. They even had candy bars for dessert. Daryl was puzzled, when he saw that Beth had picked up a bottle of whiskey and a couple of bottles of wine.

“Have a party planned?” Daryl inquired, waving the whiskey bottle at her when she entered the room. She had changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top. Daryl swallowed heavily at the sight. The top had a lace neckline and covered barely enough of her creamy cleavage.

“I always wanted to try some,” Beth shrugged. “Figured we might as well, since we’re pretty safe here for the night.”

“Alright then,” Daryl conceded. “As long as you promise not to burn anything, this time,” he joked.

“I’ll try to control myself,” Beth laughed.

They ended up lounging on the comfy living room couch. A single candle illuminated the room. It wasn’t wise to risk more light that could draw attention. Beth had decided on a bottle of red and after almost three quarters of it Daryl felt delightfully buzzed. He used to have a much higher tolerance for alcohol but was clearly out of practice. Beth entertained him with stories of Maggie when she was younger and how she had discovered her sister in their father’s barn with a different boy almost every week. Daryl made her laugh, when he recounted the couple of times, he had almost walked in on Maggie and Glenn in the guard tower. Her good mood was infectious and before long, Daryl found himself laughing along with her. His course chuckle sounded foreign even to his ears. He hadn’t laughed in a long time. When Beth finally seized her giggling, silence settled over the room. They both seemed to be wrapped up in their memories of days past.

“Daryl…” Beth interrupted his musings. Daryl looked up at her and his breath caught in his throat when he took in the look she gave him. Her eyes shone with yearning. Slowly she took one of his hands and crawled across the couch to straddle his lap. Anticipation pooled in Daryl’s tummy and he tried hard to control his dick’s reaction to her proximity. Beth laid her hands on his shoulders and regarded him intensely. When she finally broke eye contact after minutes of crackling tension, she let out a long, soft sigh and put her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath dampening his skin. Daryl felt her lips on his neck and came undone.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her urgently. Beth responded by immediately opening her lips for him giving him access. Unlike their previous kisses this one became frenzied quickly. Tongues lashing, Beth started pulling on Dary’s collar and Daryl he ran his hands all over her back and shoulders. Her skin felt like velvet under his calloused hands and her mouth tasted like red wine and chocolate. She was intoxicating.

Daryl’s hips arched up when Beth ground hers against them. Her quick hands were unbuttoning his shirt and he groaned when she ran her hands all over his chest and stomach. He pulled her to him, running his hands under the hem of her shirt stroking her soft, taut belly and the silky small of her back. Her rounded breasts pressed up against him and Daryl felt her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her top. He moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw and neck and her resulting moans of pleasure cheered him on further. He ran his tongue along her throat and collarbone and kissed the top of her breasts. Beth hissed and ground her hips hard against his lap. Daryl’s already hard dick jerked inside his jeans. All he wanted to do was pick her up, push her back into the couch and lose himself between her thighs.

How he managed to stop himself he didn’t know. Beth gasped when he took hold of her hips and pushed her further back on his lap. Daryl put his forehead to hers trying to control his rapid breathing and slow his frantic heartbeat. When he had regained a degree of control over himself he brushed back Beth’s hair with one hand and cradled her jaw. Her blue eyes showed her confusion and Daryl captured her lips in a slow, firm kiss before she could attempt to speak.

Daryl really didn’t have the words to explain why he had stopped them. He didn’t really know why he did. Well, no, that was a lie. He knew why: This was Beth. She was so pure and perfect. Way too good for the redneck asshole that was Daryl Dixon. In spite of himself his own reasoning sounded pretty shitty right now, if he was honest with himself. He was so confused. Beth and whatever it was between them had him completely out of his depths. He couldn’t wrap his head around the turmoil of emotions he was experiencing.

Apparently sensing some of his inner struggle, Beth smiled sweetly at him: “We should go to bed.” When he didn’t react, she scrambled of his lap and pulled him up from the couch towards the master bedroom where she immediately slid underneath the covers.

Daryl stood unmoving at the end of the bed, painfully unsure of himself.

“What are you waiting for, Mr. Dixon?” she reprimanded him impatiently. She patted the mattress and pulled back the sheet. Daryl hastily took of his vest and shoes.

“Pants, too,” Beth instructed, “Sheets are clean.”

Daryl groaned and turned his back. He shed his pants and moved under the covers as quickly as he could. No need for her to see, how aroused he still was. Beth never asked for his shirt, which still hung open, and he wondered at that. Instead she pulled him onto his side turning her back to him. She intertwined their fingers and tugged his arm to lie on top of hers. Daryl’s almost naked chest was grazing her back; his head came to rest close to her neck. Spooning - another first for Daryl.

“Night, Daryl Dixon” Beth yawned.

Daryl reciprocated by placing a kiss in her hair. His mind was still turning, but he slowly felt himself unwinding with the warmth of the covers and the pleasure of holding Beth in his arms.

Right before he nodded off, he swore he could hear his brother’s voice badgering him: “Just grow a pair, little brother. Dixons ain’t no sissies.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Daryl grumbled letting sleep claim him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl get wet. (Pun intended.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking a week with this. Life got in the way and it took me all weekend until I finally got back into a good writing flow. Additionally, with so many great stories out there I got a little discouraged. There is so much talent out there and for a while I thought my crap really wasn't worth to be put up here. But then I reread your comments and looked at the number of kudos and I figure it's worth to continue if I make even one of you happy with it.  
> Anyways, I think you might like this one ;-)  
> The beginning of the chapter was hard, since I wanted it to be different than the other chapters. Hope the POV works for you. I found Shepherd intriguing and wanted to get an insight into her thoughts.  
> And well, suprisingly, the second part of the chapter pretty much wrote itself. *blushing*. I just lost my smut virginity. I hope you guys like it, and I can't wait for your reviews.  
> Let me know whether you think the different "action" parts balance out.  
> Lots of love, enjoy reading!

Officer Shepherd wearily regarded Alvarado in the driver’s seat next to her in their cruiser. If she had to choose whom to take on security sweep, he would be her last choice. She hated being partnered with him; had never trusted him. Even before the turn, the scrawny man had made her uneasy. If you had asked her then, she couldn’t have said why. Call it women’s intuition, but her instincts told her there was something off about the guy. Even in uniform he was one of those guys a woman just knew to stay away from. He was always too smooth, always too touchy. Shepherd had seen how he leered at prostitutes they had brought into the station or how he liked to push a suspect to the ground just a little bit harder than was necessary. She had remained cautious around him, kept her distance and never turned her back.

Unfortunately, her instincts had been proven right. Whereas before he had gotten off on the power the uniform supplied him with, now he got off on the control he had over people weaker than him. Especially the girls. Sometimes even men. It disgusted Shepherd; only she couldn’t do anything about it. Couldn’t interfere when he beat up on the girls he was forcing himself onto. She had to stand by and watch. Dawn wouldn’t let her, wouldn’t do anything about it, either. Why wouldn’t she do anything? Wasn’t it protecting those who couldn’t defend themselves why they had become cops in the first place? And how could a woman just stand by and watch another be abused? Shepherd couldn’t wrap her mind around it. The world and the people in it had changed too quickly for her to adjust. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one desperately clinging to expired morals and out-dated code.

Now, Shepherd was forced to work with the creep. After the confrontation with the group of drifters that had forced Dawn to give up Beth and another patient, things at Grady had gotten worse- if that was even possible. Dawn’s control was hanging by a threat. The woman was suspicious of pretty much everyone. In order to buy their loyalty, Dawn let Alvarado and Tanaka do with the patients what they liked. While society and its rules had kept types like them in check before, Dawn was helpless by herself and had decided to take the easy route by turning a blind eye. She kept them on her side this way. Just like Bello, who was secretly in love with Dawn and would never turn against her, either. And with Bob gone, Shepherd and Licari were helpless to intervene, McGinley and Franco being too weak to step up with them. They were at an impasse.

Shepherd felt shackled. There was no way out of this for her. More than once she had thought about just taking off, but she couldn’t do it. Couldn’t leave the patients behind; leave them completely to the mercy of her former comrades. Whenever she thought about taking matters in her own hands, she looked at Dawn and remembered brave, upright Lieutenant Lerner. And she just couldn’t do it. She wasn’t one of them. Not yet.

The sky was darkening with grey storm clouds as Alvarado steered the cruiser towards one of the main intersections on their route. Shepherd tried to keep conversation to a minimum. Not that Alvarado cared for her opinion anyway. He was too damn pleased with himself, because Dawn had put him in charge. Three days, Shepherd had had to put up with him. Dawn didn’t trust her to go out without him anymore. He was there to keep an eye on her. So far, nothing had been out of the order. Same patrol as always. The rotters had gotten fewer and more spread out, most leaving Atlanta in small herds tracking the living. However, the dirt and trash on the streets had gotten worse. Corpses and decay everywhere. Shepherd had gotten used to the sight. Resigned. Dawn didn’t see it, but death was closing in on them. What was left of Atlanta was wasting away. The city was in ashes.

When the car turned the next corner they were forced to a stop by a small accumulation of rotters in the middle of what had once been a busy road in Atlanta’s business district.

“What’s going on there?” Alvarado asked.

“Looks, like they caught something,” Shepherd responded. Four rotters were kneeling around an empty, over-turned shopping cart, snarling and grabbing at it, attracting more and more of their buddies’ attention.

“Better take care of them right now. Don’t want this to turn into a herd.” Shepherd suggested and made to get out of the car.

“No. I’ll go.” Alvarado commanded harshly. “You stay put.”

Shepherd watched him spitefully when he grabbed gun and bat and walked towards the rotters. Alvarado relished every opportunity to get violent. She grimaced disgusted.

Suddenly, the cruisers’ back door opened and before Shepherd could turn around in her seat, she felt the cold metal of a gun at her neck.

“Don’t move or scream! Do not make me shoot you. I want to talk,” a calm, female voice threatened.

Shepherd froze in shock and swallowed heavily. In the rearview mirror her frantic eyes were met with determined blue. It was Beth; the slim blonde looking back at her resolutely.

“We don’t have much time, so I need you to listen,” the girl said.

“I want Noah and I want your help. I know you hate what’s happening at Grady. You don’t agree with Dawn. You need her gone.” Beth paused and observed Shepherd pointedly. Shepherd turned her eyes back to Alvarado, who was still beating on the rotters.

“I do,” she croaked, hoping to hell that Alvarado would not turn around.

“I know she was your friend. But she has changed. Your friend is gone.” Beth continued intently. “We will take care of her for you. In return you will make sure we get in and out of Grady unharmed.”

Shepherd only had seconds to consider. This young girl with her bright golden hair, porcelain skin and baby blue eyes looked like an angel sent from God, even when her words were hinting at violence. Whether she was an angel of salvation or an angel of death, Shepherd dared not ponder.

“Okay,” she agreed hesistantly, “come at night. After we switch posts at midnight. You’ll have to take out Tanaka or Bello at ground level, but I will make sure no one will be out in the hall once you get to the floor. Dawn keeps Noah close by. He sleeps in her office at night.”

“Alright.” Beth asserted quickly with a nod of her head. “Tomorrow night. Be ready.”

Shepherd’s attention was drawn back towards the street by loud gunshots. She watched in horror, as more and more rotters came piling out onto the street. Alvarado had resorted to taking them out with his gun, but he couldn’t get a handle on things. There were too many to control.

When the cop looked back into the mirror, Beth had vanished. The only proof that she had truly been there, being the sound of the back door echoing in Shepherds ear. She couldn’t have imagined their little exchange, could she?

Before she knew it, Alvarado was back inside the car, turning them around hurriedly. Shepherd briefly wondered how Beth would manage to get out. She prayed the girl was strong and fast enough to outrun the dead. The little blonde was her last hope. She might just be the way out.

 

* * *

 

 

The clouds broke and rain poured down from the dark evening sky. Light was almost gone, but instead of the quiet of the night, the street was filled with the sounds of the decaying dead. Daryl’s eyes frantically searched the block. He had found temporary cover behind a dumpster, but knew he only had seconds before he needed to move again. The rain was slowing down the walkers, hiding his scent to a degree, but they were quickly closing in on him. Where the hell was Beth? He couldn’t see her. The cops had driven of wheels spinning. Too busy taking down walkers that had spilled from a run-down drug store behind him, he hadn’t seen her get out of the car. She had gotten out of the car, hadn’t she?

A woman walker was only a foot away from Daryl, when he finally made to move again. He cursed. There was no way he could take off in Beth’s direction. The prick’s gunfire had drawn too many walkers for Daryl to get through. Panicking, Daryl realized that a group was spilling out of the doorway, in which Beth had taken cover previously. Oh God, please, no. Please! Daryl’s anguish only receded slightly, when he couldn’t detect any walkers kneeling over a body. She must still be alive, she must. She must have gotten out! For a second Daryl considered taking his chances fighting his way through the herd. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. So what if it was pretty much suicide, he had to try! Right?

_“Daryl, if we get separated we meet up where we planned, you hear! I will find you. Don’t do anything stupid to cover me, you hear? Are you listening to me, Daryl Dixon? We will make it. I can do it. Trust me.”_

Beth last words to him were replaying in Daryl’s head and he finally turned around and headed into the opposite direction, away from the intersection. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. One more second and it would have been too late. The way it was, he had one hell of a time to take out all the walkers that were cutting off his escape path. He had to run for three blocks before he could duck into a narrow side street. No time to catch his breath, Daryl rushed along, not bothering to take cover before he turned the next corner. Slim chances, that what was in front would be worse than what was behind him. Luckily, the next street wasn’t littered with too many walking corpses. Daryl continued his dash, praying that he would get back to their meeting point to see her in one piece.

No, no, no! Fuck! This couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be happening again. Why the hell had he agreed to her plan? Why the hell did he let them get separated? The horror Daryl was feeling was intensifying with each step he took. Beth had been so confident, so sure this morning when she had told him what she wanted them to do. Had sounded easy enough: Catch a few birds, trap them on the street, and let the walkers pile up as a diversion. If Shepherd stayed inside the car, Beth would get to her. Daryl would give her cover and take care of the other cop, if she couldn’t get out fast enough. Easy as pie, right? Right?

His gut had clenched when she had explained, but he knew his fear of her getting hurt was irrational. He didn’t doubt her abilities, knew that she could pull it off. Hell, if it had been anyone else - Rick, Michonne, Glenn…- he never would have hesitated. But it was Beth. It was Beth. Why did it always come down to that: it was Beth!?!

Her unwavering faith in her plan and her determination had won him over in the end. They had taken every precaution available; scoped out escape routes and hiding spots, had the truck stashed away in a garage nearby as a quick get away and had secured a place to meet up in a small lawyer’s office a couple of blocks away. They hadn’t counted on the cops being stupid, though. Everyone knew you didn’t shoot walkers unless you absolutely had to, didn’t they? You just didn’t risk a pile up, no matter what. Instead of retreating when necessary, the dumb ass had pulled out his gun to shoot, firing shots back-to-back, drawing the walkers still hidden inside the buildings. They had blocked in Daryl in his hiding spot so quickly, he hadn’t gotten a chance to take out the cop and get to Beth.

Beth! Damn it in hell. He had just gotten her back. She couldn’t leave him again. He couldn’t lose her.

Daryl was almost tripping over a body rotting on the ground when he rushed up the steps leading into the foyer of the office building that housed their meeting spot. He wanted to go back, retrace the route she might have taken, but there were just too many possibilities. They had chosen this building for a reason. It was mostly clear, the doors were pretty stable and easily secured with heavy oak furniture and there were three ways out, if they needed them. Daryl was out of options. The only thing he could do was stay and wait. Wait and pray. Pray to any deity that was still left and plead with them to bring her safely back to him.

Thinking back to the words Beth had said to him before they separated, he had the sinking feeling that she had predicted something like this might happen. The way she had looked at him before she had turned around. It seemed like she wanted to move in to hug him goodbye, her hands lingering on his arms, but decided against it at the last second. Daryl wished to hell she had. Wished to hell he had stayed in bed with her this morning longer. He should have hugged her to him and kissed her again. Instead, he had gotten up as soon as he had woken and moved away from her silently, certain parts of his anatomy anxious from a night spend with her body nestled close to him. She hadn’t said nothing when she had finally come out of the bedroom, hadn’t acknowledged anything that had happened. Daryl had been grateful, that she didn’t. Coward. Asshole. Now he wished differently.

Anxiously he was panting, a puddle was building on the granite floor to his feet. He was dripping. His clothes were soaked from the downpour. It was a fucking storm out there, lighting and thunder and all that shit. He should be freezing in his wet clothes, but Daryl didn’t feel a thing. He was crouching behind a marble column, hiding himself from view.

Suddenly, the glass doors creaked open and Daryl heard light steps rushing into the building.

“Daryl?”

Something inside him broke at Beth’s fearful voice. Releasing a terrified sob that had been caught in his throat, he emerged from his hiding spot and rushed to crush her into his arms. She came tumbling towards him, almost slipping on the wet floor. Her arms were around him, pulling at his back with just as much force as he was clinging to her. He pushed her head onto his chest and buried his face in her hair. She was soaked. Water was trickling down her face onto his chest from her hair, but Daryl couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

“You okay?” he finally croaked, never letting go of the back of her head.

“Yeah, you?”

“Fine.”

“We need to get upstairs.”

Daryl simply nodded but couldn’t get his arms ease and let go. She pulled back with a little force but kept her hands on his torso.

“Come on,” Beth motioned and arm in arm they took the stairs to the second story of the building, Daryl either cradling her face or kissing her head the whole time. Neither of them was willing to let go of the other, but they had to once they reached their chosen office. They moved inside. Beth was putting down their weapons, while Daryl made sure that the desk he pushed against the entry was well in place. When he turned back towards her Beth was only a few steps away regarding him hesitantly. He could feel the tension in her whole stance as much as he could feel it in his own body.

“So, everything is settled with Shepherd.” Beth said tentatively, “We go in tomorrow at midnight.”

Daryl nodded at that. It didn’t matter to him.

“We are soaked, we should get of our clothes…” Beth continued after a meaningful pause.

Daryl didn’t know who moved first, but in the next istant they were crushing into each other in frenzy, kissing each other hungrily. Beth’s arms were clinging to his neck desperately and he was grabbing her head in an attempt to better angle his mouth to hers. Beth was meeting each of his tongue’s eager strokes with equal ardor. Daryl felt himself drowning hearing her needy little whimpers. When he moved his hands to cup her ass and pull her hips towards his hardness with a groan, she moaned at the impact and pulled hard at his shirt.

Ripping at his collar she tore off the buttons and pushed his shirt and vest down his shoulders and arms, her mouth never leaving his. When his clothes hit the floor, Daryl pushed his hands underneath her shirt. Her hands on his belly were driving him nuts. His cock throbbed as Beth’s small fingers skirted across his nipples and she moved her mouth to softly bite his collarbone. He fastened his lips on her neck, sucking delicately and made to pull off her shirt. She obliged eagerly by lifting her arms.

At the sight of her pale, sweet breasts covered in a black lace bra, Daryl’s knees almost buckled. He covered her soft flesh with his dark, hard hands and drew his lips across her throat. She moaned hungrily, when he brushed against the fabric. Daryl started kissing the top of her right breast and gripped the left. She was perfect.

Shocked, Daryl snapped up his head when he became aware of Beth’s hands on his back, caressing his scars. His pupils widened at her in shock, realizing he had let her take off his shirt and exposed his hideous past. Before his instinct to pull back and cover up could take over, Beth carefully pulled his face towards hers.

“I know,” she whispered soothingly and pushed her mouth onto his in a slow, kiss.

Her words hit him at his core. Daryl couldn’t move, couldn’t close his eyes. But then she bit his lower lip and he snapped. He pulled her back against him and drove his tongue into her mouth. Beth pulled at his hair frantically, pushing against his groin. With trembling fingers he unclasped her bra and hissed as her naked breast touched his chest. He pulled his mouth from hers, trailing kisses along her jaw, nipping and biting at her throat and neck until he finally made it to her breast. When he kissed her there and started trailing his tongue around one pink nipple, she threw her head back and arched against him. In an effort to get closer, she moved one of her legs around his waist.

“Please, Daryl” she hissed.

Daryl cupped her ass and picked her up, kissing her passionately. When they crashed down on the blankets they had spread out on the ground earlier- Daryl on top of her- Beth kept her legs circling his waist and Daryl’s hard dick pushed against her core. With a groan he withdrew his mouth from her lips and sucked on her nipples, which had Beth arching her chest up against him again. Her hungry little moans were arousing as hell. His cock hurt in the close confines of his pants. Then he felt Beth’s hands against his length and her fingers on his zipper. He pulled back and gazed at her.

“I need you,” she pleaded, eyes glazed over with desire.

It was the last straw and Daryl pretty much ripped away the rest of her clothing, pushing off his own boxers, jeans and boots hastily. When he settled himself between her thighs, he felt her wetness on his cock and groaned. Quickly, he recaptured her mouth with his. Her hips jerked when he moved his thumb over her clit. His fingers shaking, he pushed inside her testing. She was too damn tight, but so wet. Oh so wet for him.

Without thinking, he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed into her heat. His ears were ringing and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming at the sensation of her tight and warm around him. All of a sudden, she hissed out in pain and Daryl froze in shock. He made to pull out immediately, but she kept him in place, her hands grabbing his hips tightly.

“No. Please…” She breathed shakily.

Daryl remained still, not daring to move and hurt her further. The muscles in his jaw and arms were clenching from forcing himself to remain still. Beth’s eyes were closed in pain at first, but slowly he saw her face relax as her body seemed to adjust to him. When she opened her eyes and started moving her hips against him slowly, he lowered his face to her neck and started moving in long, careful strokes. Beth moaned, but from pleasure, not pain, and he increased the pressure and speed. But she was so tight and so soft at the same time.

“Fuck.” Daryl shouted and pulled himself out of her panting. He hovered above her fighting for control. Beth looked at him confused.

“What...”

“Too much. Too soon,” he croaked.

Daryl sighed and flipped them over. He kissed her longingly and pushed her hips further down towards his middle.

“Better this way. Will last longer,” he whispered.

Understanding dawned on Beth’s flushed features. She smiled shyly and moved onto her knees to straddle him. He helped her and guided her back onto his length. She let out a low hiss again, but took him back in inch by inch. He legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily, eyes closed tightly. She felt like heaven.

Daryl watched her and ran his hands across her softly, kneading her breasts. Beth gasped and started rolling her hips carefully. She tilted herself forward so that her chest was almost touching his and kissed him. Her moves quickened, and with each one of them she moaned. Daryl threw his head back, content to let her ride him. It was hard enough for him not to come at the delicious picture she was making with her boobs wiggling on top of him.

She was grinding herself harder and harder against him and Daryl noticed her breathing becoming erratic. He felt her walls start clenching as Beth whimpered with each stroke, desperately reaching for an orgasm. Daryl groaned, grabbed her hip in one and her breast in his other hand firmly. With her next thrust he pushed his hips up into her and finally Beth came with a loud moan, falling apart around him.

With wonder, he watched her as she writhed and trembled above him in pleasure, eyes closed, head thrown back. When she finally came down from her climax, he couldn’t take it anymore, kissed her hungrily and flipped them back over. He thrust into her quick and fast and with only three hard strokes he was coming and spilling inside her.

He collapsed heavily on top of her and for a long while neither of them moved. Still panting, he pulled out of her carefully, dimly noticing the sheen of blood against his dick. She reached up to kiss him and he laid down on his back pulling her onto his chest. Beth sighed and put her head down in the crook of his neck. Daryl, his body sated and reaching for sleep, pulled a blanket on top of them and kissed her forehead.

Within seconds he was dreaming. Dreaming of blue eyes, sweet moans and a soft, small body around him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth try to save what they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, but finally here is a new chapter.
> 
> Christmas has really been distracting me from writing, but I have so many ideas on where I want to go with this, and finally I have the time to put it all down. It's always hard to come back to writing after a break, but I promise to keep it up as well as possible for the next couple of days/weeks etc..
> 
> I hope you guys aren't mad, but I couldn't just let it be smooth sailing from here on. Some of you have asked how Beth has been affected by Grady and some of it will be shown in this chapter already. Also, I know Daryl has come a long way, but I think with their separation things have progressed a little faster than what would have been natural, and I always pictured Daryl as very overwhelmed by it. So here is what I feel might be his initial reaction to their intimacy and changing relationship.
> 
> Also some more of badass Beth.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments. Don't hate me ;-)

Beth awoke to the sensation of rough wool scratching the soft skin of her face, her nose tingling from cold. She felt beat. And sore. And very cold. Squinting, a flash of bright daylight, hit her eyes and she couldn’t help but groan. Whatever time it was, it was way too early for her to wake up. So why was she awake? And why in the world was she so cold? Confusion quickly gave way to realization as she felt her naked skin underneath the coarse wool blanket and her back aching from a night spent on a hard floor. She was freezing, hurting in all kinds of weird places, sticky in even more and apparently still a little clammy from getting soaked in the downpour of the night before.

But as she regained her consciousness after a night of deep, restful slumber, Beth Greene had to smile despite of it all.

Her and Daryl. Daryl and her. It had been them. She had been with Daryl Dixon.

Had anyone told her six months ago, that she would share her first sexual experiences with the badass redneck that was Daryl Dixon, she would have scoffed at them. Not because she wouldn’t have wanted it, but first and foremost because she would have figured that he would have never considered her like that. She would have told them she was too young, too inexperienced, too weak and without an ounce of sexual allure and that she could never draw him in like that. But she would have been wrong. Oh so wrong. At some point during the last few days it had all started making sense. It fit. They fit. The two of them were like magnets, polar opposites in so many ways, but still drawn to each other forcefully. The closer they got to each other, the harder it had been to ignore the pull that was between them. The feeling of rightness that had settled within her chest when they had been close. However mismatched they were, they belonged.

And oh, hadn’t it been glorious. Sure, a girl usually pictured her first time in a comfy, cozy bed with candlelight, in a romantic setting, with endless foreplay and all- but this had been so much better. It had hurt like hell at first. It had been awkward at some point. Clumsy. Uncomfortable for some parts of it. But it had been real. It had been the two of them, so it could never have been anything but true. That was just the way they were - honest and true. It was consuming and calming at the same time. Like the fire to a shack in the middle of the apocalypse. It had been cleansing and soul-shattering. Beth had never quite felt so aware of her body and her own femininity before. It was a simple physical act, really, but to share it with Daryl, to open herself up like that, to give herself over to someone else entirely and soar together…Beth felt like she finally understood what it was to be close to someone that wasn’t your blood. To feel like one, to feel like two parts of one. She comprehended, how partners, lovers, could feel closer than parent and child, sister and brother. By sharing that with each other, by opening up their souls, letting their bodies speak.

Oh God, if Maggie could hear her right now. She probably would say something like “Fucked your brains out, did he?”. It was just like Beth to get all philosophical about her first shared orgasm. Thank God Daryl couldn’t hear her thoughts or he would run for the hills.

Daryl? Good point. Where was he? Where was the man that had made her hurt from pleasure?  
A quick survey of the room found it empty of human form, except for herself on the floor. Their packs were where she had set them the night before but her clothes were laid out neatly on two chairs. Daryl must have picked them up when he had stepped out. Beth blushed as she took in her panties and bra on top of her new shirt. She had felt quite silly taking them. They were way too fancy and impractical and probably would not survive too many river washings, but she was glad she had put them on nonetheless. It probably wouldn’t have mattered to Daryl, but it mattered to her.

Beth thought she should probably get up and get dressed, fix them some breakfast. Daryl would be back any minute. He usually never stepped out for more than a few moments when he had had to leave her alone in the mornings at one of their campsites. They were in the city, so he couldn’t just skip behind the next tree, but still.

Then again, they had all day. And they would be back with the group by tomorrow hopefully, so Beth decided to just screw it. She had one more day of privacy with Daryl, one more day of just the two of them, and she intended to use it as best as she could.

She stretched out her limbs, yawning and sighing, rolling around contently in their makeshift bed. She even closed her eyes, but the prospect of Daryl returning kept her from falling back asleep.

More and more time passed and Beth found herself starting to worry. Maybe he had to check a few more rooms, but the bathrooms had surely been only down the corridor, hadn’t they? And to think of it, she hadn’t really heard any noise from inside the building ever since she had woken up. Where would he have gone and why wasn’t he back yet? Beth sat, pulling the blanket up with her. Weird. His bow was gone. He couldn’t be hunting and he wouldn’t need more than a knife for safety inside the building. Unwelcome dread settled in Beth’s stomach. He wouldn’t, would he? Sure, it was a Daryl Dixon thing to do, but they were past that, weren’t they?

Just then a white slip of paper next to her pack on the desk caught her eye. Apparently he had left her a note. Maybe he had just gone back to the car to get something. Maybe he was just in the building next door, clearing it. Maybe he just wanted to let her sleep in and let her know he would be back with breakfast.

Beth scooted across the floor on her knees, her hands trembling anxiously as she read his almost unreadable scribble.

_Gone scavenging. Back tonight._

Beth fell back on her heels defeated and read his words a couple more times just to make sure.

He had done it. Retreated. Build his walls high.

He had done it again. He had hid himself. But not by ignoring her, not by yelling, not by pushing her away.

This time he had run. Daryl Dixon had actually physically run away from her.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was pitch dark, clouds obscuring the moon and stars, as Daryl and Beth where making their way towards the hospital’s fences among the shadows of brick buildings and humanity’s ruins. Luckily the rain had let up sometime during the day, but it was still pretty cold. They hadn’t been out long, but Daryl could already feel his joints stiffening in the harsh fall night air. He was thankful for the clouds though. They neatly obscured any movement Beth and him were almost noiseless in their approach, so neither walker nor human disturbed them.

Beth was in front of him and silently hid behind a car, when they reached the outer most fence of Grady’s parking lot. Beyond the metal wires, Daryl detected a few walkers and the patrol cars. Beth gave him a short bob of her head and he nodded to tell her he understood. They had to wait. It wasn’t time yet.

They hunkered down, both of them silent and motionless, and solemnly regarded the buildings entrance. There was a guard. It was the burly looking female cop.

Daryl felt his body tense and alert at the thought of the upcoming task. He was tightly gripping his crossbow, ready to spring into action. But it wasn’t midnight yet. They had to wait. From what Beth had told him, the evening shift ended at exactly 12 o’clock. Not a minute earlier. Both guard details at the ground level and on the fifth floor would change. If they went in too early and the wrong cop was in charge up top, Daryl and Beth would be gunned down in the stairwell.

Daryl couldn’t pinpoint why exactly, but he knew Beth had become more and more uneasy the closer they had gotten to Grady. She appeared calm, her steps and movements measured, her focus steady, but her eyes were glazed with something Daryl didn’t like seeing. And sometimes her mouth would twitch and she would bite down on her lower lip. He knew her well enough to recognize, that it was bothering her being back here. He wanted to talk to her about it, make it better for her, easier, but he couldn’t.

Daryl cursed himself for being the asshole and coward that he was. They had hardly talked ever since he had gotten back to her after scavenging by himself the whole day. He had known it was a shit move when he made it, but he had panicked. When had woken up to her slight body, naked in his arms, the smell of her surrounding him, he had freaked. What would she say when she woke up? How would she react? Would she look at him disappointed and with disdain, because he had touched her, taken away something precious from her? What would she expect of him? An apology? Reassurance? Would she want to talk about what had happened? About what was between them? Would she want to know what he felt?

Unable to think about what it would be like if she pushed him away or felt remorse for letting the dirty old red neck touch her like that, Daryl had balked. He couldn’t stand the thought. He had been greedy and selfish last night, and at some point he had actually hurt her. Her blood had still been on him when he had untangled himself from her embrace. It had all simply been too much for him. Too much to process. What did she think, what did she feel? What did HE think? What did HE feel? They had crossed a boundary that couldn’t be uncrossed and he did not know how to go on from there. He knew what he had wanted more than anything. He had wanted to stay there with her. Hold her, touch her, lose himself with her again. Let all his thoughts and concerns go out the window. And it scared the shit out of him. He had made himself vulnerable, had bared his everything to her. If she wanted to, she could smash him with one touch, one word, one look.

So Daryl had done what he did best. He had run. Like he had run from his memories. Just like he had hidden from his scars his whole life, he had hidden himself from her today.

Still, he knew he was an ass. It was a dick move to leave a girl alone in bed. Not just any girl, but worse: Beth Greene! He should have been man enough to face her in the morning. Take whatever she would have thrown at him. But he had chosen the easy way, delayed the inevitable as much as he could. He had scavenged more buildings than he could count, taken down herds of walkers just to keep occupied. By the time he had returned to her, the truck was overflowing with stuff. Not everything truly useful, but all in all good things for the group if they ever got back to them. He had even gotten condoms for Maggie and Glenn. When he had found them inside an overrun Walgreen’s he had almost cursed out loud and turned on his heel to run back to Beth immediately. Dumb, stupid fuck that he was, he hadn’t even thought of protection with her the night before. But there was no helping it now. No morning after pills to be had - and he had looked for them.

He dared not think about what it would mean it Beth was pregnant. In his mind his brother and dad were calling him all sort of names. The meanest voice sounded significantly like his own, though.

_You’re no good to be a father. Nothing good could ever come out of soiled son of a bitch trailer trash like Daryl Dixon._

When the sun had almost gone down entirely, he had chased away the voices and finally returned to the office to find Beth, mentally prepared for a good verbal thrashing. To his surprise, she had smiled at him when he had entered. She hadn’t hugged him or kissed him, but she hadn’t yelled at him either. The girl had simply handed him some jerky and fruit on a plate and had inquired about his day.

She hadn’t been her usual sunny self, though. He face was drawn. Her eyes, which usually showed all too clearly what she was feeling, weren’t betraying anything. It was as if she had retreated behind a wall. The whole evening she never even hinted at what had happened between them the night before. They had discussed their plans for the night, had even exchanged a few words of small talk, but something cold and heavy had wedged itself between them.

Daryl desperately wanted to give her comfort, now. He wanted his Beth back, the Beth that had let him in, that had been so sure around him. The Beth that shared her hope, her faith and most importantly her thoughts with him. But that Beth was gone, replaced by an impenetrable, unreadable fighter. She had closed herself off from him. And he hated it. Hated himself for causing this.

Suddenly, there was movement in front of the entrance. The woman copped stepped inside and hushed words traveled across the parking lot. The chunky Asian cop was coming out, apparently replacing his colleague, who had disappeared. The new guard was carrying a shot gun and took his spot beside the door, his back to the wall.

Daryl frowned, wondering how they were supposed to sneak up on that son of a bitch. The plan had been to knock him out from behind, but the bastard wasn’t moving. Shit. He would see them coming. And they didn’t really have very much time.

Minutes passed, but the cop never moved more than a step. Daryl felt Beth tap him on the arm slightly. He turned his head to look at her, and she didn’t whisper anything but took his crossbow out of his arms. Daryl almost gasped from surprise, but she put her finger over her lips shushing him. Without hesitation Beth crept closer to the hood of the car they had been crouching behind all this time. Stunned, Daryl saw as she was lining up a shot. She wasn’t even blinking. Only icy calm enveloped her. The first time since that horrible hallway Daryl saw something dark inside Beth’s eyes. And it scared him. She had changed. When he looked at her now, in this moment, preparing for a kill, he saw nothing of her light and goodness. He only saw hardness and pain. His heart sank and he wished that he had taken the chance to talk to her about what had happened during the time they had been separated. He had known that there was more to it, wasn’t as easily fooled by her mask as the rest of the group had been, but he had put that off for later. Had wanted to give her time. Hadn’t wanted to pressure her. God knew he hated when people forced him to talk about things he didn’t want to speak of. Now he wished he had. She shouldn’t have to look like that.

When he saw her finger move to the trigger, Daryl finally acted. He had failed her when he had lost her, but he didn’t have to fail her again now. There wasn’t much he could do, but he could still do that: If one of them had to be a killer, it would be him, always him. He didn’t need more blood tinting her. She still stood a chance at goodness and purity, she could still come back from all of it.

When he took the bow from her hands, he felt her rickety breath on his skin and her hands shake for the tiniest bit. She blinked at him, releasing some of the fierceness that had encased her. Her eyes shone with blue again. The dark receded. Daryl had done the right thing. Although she tried to shake her head at him, letting him know he didn’t have to, he never thought twice about what he was about to do.

He focused, lined up his bow, adjusted for the drop in trajectory, drew in a deep breath, exhaled and released the trigger.

His arrow flew quiet, straight and true. Daryl had hit targets further away than these 50 or so yards- still, it was not an easy shot to take. Beth had been aiming for the head, since he had only ever trained her on walkers. Daryl knew better.

Across the lot, the cop’s body had dropped to the floor, Daryl’s arrow sticking out of his chest. He had pierced the heart and lung. He knew, because the man had dropped almost instantly, hardly any time for shock after he had been hit, as blood was pooling out of his mouth, choking him to death within seconds. It was an efficient, merciful kill, but Daryl still despised it.

And Beth had been willing to do it. She probably wouldn’t have succeeded with a single shot, but she had been willing to try, not even shying away from the responsibility. Daryl felt ice in his veins.

Their way across the yard was effortless, the walkers distracted by the smell of a fresh body. Apparently, no one had heard them either. When they passed the corpse neither looked down, but Beth smoothly grabbed the keys from the man’s belt. Daryl, having promised himself to take the lead from now on, let her open the door but went in in front of her, up the stairs. He made them pause on every landing, listening for movement from above. But there was nothing. They finally reached the fifth floor, but still no shots or shouts. No steps on linoleum, no shadows behind the narrow glass window in the door. Only the flicker of the emergency lighting in the hallway beyond.

Again like weightless shadows the two of them floated through the door. Daryl ground his teeth frustrated, when the hinges squeaked slightly, but Shepherd had been true to her word. The hallway was completely deserted. Everything was quiet. No guard at the top. No ward around. All doors closed. Nothing to be heard but the ticking of a hallway clock.

One, two, three…. 10 seconds had passed before the two of them reached the door to Dawn’s office. Daryl had seen a layout of the hallway twice. Once from Noah, once from Beth today, so he knew his way. Only when he had trained his weapon at the door, finger ready to release the trigger at anything that was coming towards him, did Daryl nod at Beth. She knew what to do. While he was keeping steady, she moved around him, to the other side of the door. It would swing to the outside and once she had opened it, Beth would be somewhat safe from any weapons fire behind it. Daryl happily took over the more dangerous tasks. He was born for them. Ready. Steady in the line of fire. Always had been.

Beth was getting ready to reach out for the door handle, when shit hit the fan. Daryl heard a door open a couple feet behind him.

“Hey…” an angry voice shouted, but Daryl had already turned around trying to get a good hit in at the scrawny Latino cop that had emerged from one of the patient’s rooms. He was quick, but not quick enough. A shot rang out and Daryl felt the bullet pass over his shoulder somewhere close to his ear. The asshole stumbled a little backwards, having lost his balance from Daryl’s blow, but the gun was still in his hand. A swift kick to his knees and the cop went down; one swing with the bow and the gun skittered across the floor. One more swing at the face, the sound of bones breaking and the cop fell to the floor unconscious, blood spilling from his nose.

Frantic, Daryl spun around, but it had all taken too much time. Dawn was already poised in the doorway, gun drawn, regarding him wide-eyed.

“What the hell…” she yelled.

It was all in slow motion after that.

Daryl heard the shot. It rung out loudly and echoed inside the hall. He didn’t feel it though. He felt blood on his face and chest, it was warm and sticky. He smelled gun powder, his ears where ringing from the two shots in close proximity to him. Daryl felt blood splash on his face. But it didn’t hurt. He didn’t hurt. Confused he looked down his own body, trying to find where she had hit him, but there was no hole. Only blood. But no hole.

When he looked up again, it was to look into two cold, blue eyes. Down the barrel of a gun still smoking.

Poised behind it though, was not Dawn as he had expected, but a short, slim blonde, mouth closed tightly, eyes black and focused. Dawn was crumpled face down on the floor.

Beth had shot her. Directly through the back of the head.

She had been so close, Dawns brains were pretty much scattered across the linoleum. Blood was flowing out of her head, leaving her body in a big red puddle.

Inside the doorway stood Noah. Terrified and shocked.

Along the hallway doors were opening, people were rushing out of their rooms. Beth serenely lowered her gun a little, while still keeping ready.

“Everyone, stop and stay where you are!” Her soft voice rang out steadily. Without turning towards him she instructed Noah to get his stuff.

By then Daryl had finally regained his footing, and he covered them as well as he could. From the end of the hallway he saw Shepherd approaching with slow steps, hands thrown up. She didn’t look at him but at Beth.

When the younger girl nodded at her, she spoke out shakily:

“It is done. You do not need to hurt anyone else. You can go.”

Beth walked towards her, Noah behind her with a small back pack on his shoulders. When they passed him, Daryl handed him a small gun out of his belt. Everyone around them was frozen, cops and patients alike. Daryl noticed the doctor shaking as Beth walked past him, but she didn’t even glance his way.

“We are leaving.” Beth exclaimed to everyone, but her words were mostly directed at Shepherd. The woman appeared a little shaky, but not threatening. On edge and wary, but also resigned. She had known what would happen. She had accepted it.

“It is up to you, you know” Beth spoke again, as she stopped right in front of the woman. Daryl pushed Noah onwards towards the exit, but never let Beth out of his sight.

“I know you didn’t like it” Beth continued. “I didn’t either, but there was no other option. Dawn has lost her way a long time ago” her wise words continued. “It is over now. Don’t become her. You have a choice. You always have a choice. Things have changed, but we can still choose who we are. What we are. Choose right.”

Shepherd nodded at that, shoulders sinking underneath the invisible weight, Beth had just put upon them.

“Be Good.” The little blonde angel warrior finished.

With that Beth walked towards the exit, never faltering, never looking back.

Daryl walked behind her, backing her up, giving her and Noah cover.

Only once they had reached the ground did he dare to breathe. 

Neither of them spoke. Wordlessly they passed the walkers that were already feeding on the corpse that they had left behind. No one followed. They climbed through the fence, Beth taking out two walkers that were coming towards them. Daryl supported Noah when he saw that the boy was limping heavily. The kid sagged towards him.

Only then Noah stuttered unbelieving “You came back.”

Beth didn’t answer. Didn’t even look. Worriedly Daryl regarded her, but she never turned around.

“Of course.” He said to reassure the boy. “But now let’s get out of here!”

“Hell yeah.” Noah answer came short, but almost choked. The boy’s face was covered in dark bruises and he winced with every step. Daryl felt awful knowing he had been hurt because they had left him behind.

It wasn’t just Noah’s injuries or even Dawn’s blood on him that left him with a bitter taste. The whole night had been a nightmare. Almost everything had gone as planned. They were in and out without a scratch. Two bodies down, but that was inevitable. And they were the bad ones. The ones, that had had it coming. Still, Daryl felt defeated. He couldn’t help it.

The world had gone to shit. Everyone had changed. Most for the worse, most out of necessity. Beth had had to change, as well. Even her goodness, innocence and purity had been affected by their harsh reality. She still carried light, she still retained her core, but the world had bathed her in blood. He softness had been coated in a layer of ivory and steel. Her glow had been dimmed by a shield of metal and fire.

As the three of them made their way to the truck Daryl couldn’t help but mourn for her. He was proud of her, but sad at the same time. God had created an angel, yet he forced her to do unspeakable things. Good couldn’t simple be good anymore. Bad wasn’t just bad. In order to be good you had to do things. Awful things. To survive, to save people, you had to do bad, you had to be violent. Every day on this earth was paid for by a piece of your soul. For someone like him, whose soul was torn to pieces by cruel demons even before everything fell apart, it wasn’t a high price to pay. But for someone like Beth, for someone like Rick, like Glenn, Hershel or Maggie, this world meant giving up a part of them with every single breath they were taking.

Daryl Dixon would be the last man standing, because he was almost impenetrable by now. So far, most of it had just passed him by. He had let it happen around him, he easily let go.

After his time with Beth he had tried to gain some of his back. And he would continue to try. Win back what was taken from him, start anew.

He only hoped, he could protect her from now on. Protect her from losing too much of her soul, her goodness. She didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve to be broken. He would do anything to prevent it. Anything to keep her as whole as possible. She had already left a part of her at that gruesome place. Pieces of Beth Greene were among the blood and splatter on the floors of Grady. But Daryl would give his life to make sure, that she wouldn’t have to give anymore.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's family is complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a new chapter after less than a day. I was extra quick with this one, cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting :-)
> 
> It's mostly Rick's POV again. I just love his character as well, and I kind of want to use him to show what Daryl and Beth look like to everyone else. I hope y'all like him :-)
> 
> Lots of love, please don't hold back on reviews. They mean so much to me :-)!

Beth and Daryl had been gone for four full days and the whole group was getting anxious. At first, Rick had been furious when Carl had told him what he had done. He had somewhat expected Beth to try and go around his back, but he hadn’t counted on Carl helping her in her scheme. His son was growing up and Rick hated it. He still wanted to protect him, but Carl was getting old enough to make his own decisions and he was not hiding behind his father anymore. And in a world like theirs, a teenagers decisions did not only concern staying out after curfew or getting a couple of beers with his friends. In the world they were living in, your decisions could lead to death. Judith and Carl were Rick’s his top priority. He would do anything for them. If only he could protect them, could protect his son longer. Honestly though, Rick had been done protecting Carl, when his son had to shoot his own mother. Going into the prison Carl had been a kid. Coming out he had been a man. Didn’t mean Rick had to like his disobedience. He rarely tolerated it from the other adult members of his family, but he sure as hell did not tolerate it in his son.

It wasn’t just Rick that had been angry with Carl, though. Maggie had gone through the roof, when she had heard. Glenn and Tara had barely convinced her to not go after the duo. She was so worried for her sister that reasonable arguments fell on deaf ears. Maggie had kept all concerns for her sister’s life at bay when she was looking for Glenn and they had first re-united after Terminus. Now, after getting Beth back, she had allowed herself to feel her sisterly love again, there was no turning back. It must have been why she had pushed all thoughts of Beth away in the first place after the prison. The fear for her baby sister’s life was consuming Maggie. She was barely able to eat or sleep. If she had been like that on the road with just Sasha and Bob, she wouldn’t have survived. With Hershel gone, the responsibility for the Greene family seemed to rest wholly on Maggie’s shoulders. Rick could tell, that Glenn was growing especially frustrated with his wife. He loved Beth, for sure, but him and Maggie were building their own family and he wanted Maggie to focus on that.

Everybody else had been more than surprised when they had been told what Beth and Daryl were up to. Especially when Carl had explained, that it was Beth doing the scheming and planning. Rick was very curious to hear Daryl’s side of the story, but he guessed not being able to say no to the pretty blonde was part of it. The rest of the group was just flummoxed to think of Beth and Daryl as a team. And to think of Beth as Daryl’s equal, determined to head into danger to save her friend. Rick had no problems with that. He had seen the changes in Daryl, had seen the changes in Beth reflected in her eyes, her face, her whole body even, when she had walked towards him in that hallway. The two of them had grown into a unit while on the road alone. And more than that, it seemed they were growing closer than just teammates.

Rick felt like a father for Beth, like a brother for Daryl. The two of them made sense to him. While Daryl was hard on the out- and soft on the inside, Beth was gentle and sweet but with an impossible strong back bone. While Beth was an eternal optimist, steady in her beliefs, Daryl was helplessly pessimistic, relying on himself and no one else. Their personalities were balancing each other out. And they were good for each other. Daryl took Beth seriously, taught her things, helped her come into her own. Beth wasn’t afraid to stand up to him, saw Daryl for what he really was, not just what he wanted others to see. The girl nurtured sides of the archer, that had been sadly neglected.

Rick hoped that the two of them would make it back soon. Maggie was slowly going crazy, Carol and Sasha constantly expected the worst, Glenn was too preoccupied trying to integrate the newcomers into the family to smooth things over for Maggie and Abraham was making everyone uncomfortable with constantly commenting on what a fool’s errand the whole mission was. Needless to say, he didn’t help at all. Rick had talked to him about it, but the redhead would not stop his grumbling. He wanted to move on and made that painstakingly obvious every day. Not moving was getting on everybody’s nerves and staying this close to Terminus and the city, made everyone wary. They had decided to give Daryl and Beth, and hopefully Noah, a week, but they couldn’t afford to wait longer and waste more supplies. They had to head elsewhere, had to look for a place bigger and safer with more promising spots for scavenging. Surprisingly, Michonne, Tyreese and Carl were another story. In contrast to everyone else, they were as confident as Rick, that Beth and Daryl would make it back. Especially Michonne did not seem surprised when Rick had told her about his discoveries regarding the unlikely pair, but then the woman was too observant for her own good anyway.

“Good for them”, she had chuckled. “Poor Dixon, though. She’ll keep him on his toes.” And that was that. The two of them had agreed to keep their thoughts regarding the true nature of Beth’s and Daryl’s relationship to themselves though. No need to add to the fire and gossip that was already spreading and no need to rile up Maggie further.

When a truck pulled up sometime in the morning hours of their forth day gone, Rick was glad and relieved, that he was the one to be on watch and greet the returning members of his family. He wanted to give them a calm welcome. They surely needed it. Before they had even exited the car though, Noah almost falling to his feet from exhaustion and his injuries, Maggie was already racing out of the church towards her sister, who was getting out of the driver’s seat. The older Greene had probably not slept a wink.

“Oh my God, Beth” she managed a strangled sob and clung to her sister’s neck.

“Oh my God, I was so worried.”

Rick could tell, that Beth was overwhelmed with her sister almost suffocating her. Both her and Daryl seemed somewhat mellow and distant, their days in Atlanta definitely taking a toll on the two of them. Rick raised an eyebrow at Daryl, but the hunter just shrugged, clearly not comfortable elaborating in front of Maggie.

“Maggie, it’s fine. I’m fine…” Beth tried to calm her sister.

“It’s not fine, Bethie. How could you just go off without telling me? How could you just go off by yourself? Don’t you realize what could have happened to you?”

“I was not by myself” Beth tried to intervene defiantly, but Maggie just kept going.

“Yeah, and Dixon, what the hell where you thinking about taking my sister back to that hellhole? And not even talking to me first? She’s my sister, my responsibility, how dare you?”

“Whoa, hang on…” Daryl responded angrily, but Beth was quicker in her fury.

“Maggie, just shut up right now. I am my own responsibility, not yours, not Daryl’s - I am my own person. It was my decision to go and my right not to tell you about it. I convinced him to go and that is that, so don’t you dare blame Daryl.” At that, Maggie was silent, stunned by her sister’s outburst.

“I can take care of myself. Have been doing so for a while and I am still here, aren’t I? So stop your nagging and worrying. You didn’t worry all those weeks after Daddy died, so don’t even start now.” Beth finished with just enough bite, to shut Maggie up completely.

“I am going to look after Noah’s injuries.” The tiny blonde announced to everyone and ushered the taller boy into the church. Before the two of them were through the door though, she seemed to think of something and turned around to address Rick.

“Rick, I am sorry, but I had to do it. I hope you don’t make me go behind your back again in the future.”

Rick cringed at that, but gave Beth a nod to tell her he understood. He needed to stop being such a controlling dick. True, this group wasn’t a democracy, but he wasn’t a dictator either. Every member of his family was still an individual with his or her own rights. He would be wise to honor those more.

When Beth and Noah had disappeared, Rick realized, that Daryl had sunken back towards the rear of the truck. His brother clearly wasn’t ready to face all the others inside. Rick wanted to talk to him though; he needed to know what had happened. And he needed Daryl’s opinion, so he send Maggie inside suggesting she either help her sister tend to Noah or catch a couple hours of sleep. The brunette squinted at him angrily, not happy being ordered around, but complied nevertheless. As soon as Daryl and him were alone, Rick made to confront his brother.

“So, what happened?”

Daryl tried to shrug him off in his typical way, but Rick knew better than to be deterred so easily. After a lengthy pause and Rick silently challenging the hunter, Daryl continued grumpily.

“Beth made a deal with that Shepherd woman. Took Dawn out for her. She helped us in and let us go.”

Rick could tell there was more to it: “So, you just took her out? Just like that?”

“Beth took her out” Daryl hissed frustrated, his growl so low, Rick almost didn’t hear it. He had to raise his eyebrows at what he had just heard.

“Beth did?”

“Yeah. It was her. Shot her right in the head….Was meant to do it, but some other asshole got in the way and she just took care of it. Didn’t even flinch. Would have killed another one as well, if I hadn’t done it myself.”

Rick wasn’t surprised at, but Daryl was obviously more than bothered.

“She had to change.” Daryl didn’t meet Rick’s eyes but stared off into the distance.

“She’s tough.” Rick agreed.

“Not just that. They hurt her. She doesn’t hesitate anymore. She’s just like us.”

Rick cringed at Daryl’s meaning. Sure, Daryl and him hadn’t been pure when everything had started out, but both of them had gone down roads neither would have chosen for themselves. It was impossible to preserve innocence. Carl, Beth, even Judith would be hardened, eventually. Rick had accepted it, but it seemed that Daryl had not.

“She is a survivor now, Daryl.” Rick tried to soothe his brother.

“Yeah. Couldn’t protect her…” Daryl admitted defeated.

“So, from what Carl told me she convinced you to come with?” Rick tried to switch topics.

“Pfffff…” Daryl snarled. “More like tricked me. Didn’t have no damn choice in it. Relentless that one.”

“Greene women, eh?”

“Yeah…” Daryl’s voice trailed off, clearly pondering something else. Rick wondered what else had happened in Atlanta to make his brother so squeamish and uncomfortable.

“Brought back a bunch of shit, though. Found tons of stuff in the city. What’s your plan?” Daryl deflected any further of Rick’s questions.

“That’s good. We’ll need it. We take to the road as soon as everyone else is up. Eugene and Carol are well enough to travel and we need to get out of here. Will Noah be okay?”

“Think so. He’s pretty beat up, but he is strong.”

“Good. We will need him. We wanna go North. He’s from Virginia, knows the area.”

Daryl seemed to have nothing to add.  
“So…do you mind if I check out what you brought?” Rick inquired, gesturing to the truck.

“Naw. Go ahead. It’ll be light soon. Going hunting.” Daryl roughly told him, picked up his bow and made to turn to the woods.

Rick didn’t stop him. He knew there wasn’t particular good hunting around and Carl had set enough traps, but Daryl was really saying that he wanted to be by himself. Knowing his brother needed time alone to sort through things, Rick made to go through the supplies Beth and Daryl had gathered and prepare for their departure. They would be moving as soon as everyone was up. It was time to get going, leave Atlanta and Georgia behind. So much had happened here. Good, but mostly bad. They all needed a new start. Deserved it. Rick hoped they would find whatever they were looking for. If not they would just keep running. They were strong, they would survive - or at least Rick would try his hardest to keep everyone alive. These people were his family. Daryl and Beth were integral parts of it, and he was glad to have them back. They were all back together. Rick prayed that they would stay like that for a while.

 

* * *

 

  

To say Beth was angry would be an understatement. She was furious. Mostly with her sister for her arrogance and her worry, but also with Daryl for his running. She had been fuming the whole drive back, ‘cause that jackass had not said a meaningful word to her all night. How dare he hide from her? How dare Maggie treat her like a kid? Beth had gotten Noah back, thank you very much! She had taken care of Dawn. They were back safely with a ton of supplies on top of that, so how dare her sister try and lecture her for going?

Beth was still fuming and mentally venting while she was bandaging Noah’s ribs. She was pretty sure two of them were broken. And he had bruises all over his torso. She had tried to apologize to him, but he had just waved her off.

“I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe me nothing.” She had scoffed at him.

“Right” he had admonished, knowing what she was referring to. Both of them were through owing people. They helped the good ones and stood up to the bad ones. They were stong like that.

Afterwards she had let Noah go get some rest on the couch that had been Carol’s - the older woman had been more than happy to give over her sleeping spot for the rest of the night. She was almost maternal around Noah and Beth felt comfortable leaving him under her care.

Beth needed space. She needed to get away from it all. She had waved Maggie and Rick off, when they had tried to talk to her again, as well as Tyreese who had hugged her when he had seen her. Luckily, everyone else was asleep. Beth was in no mood to talk about Atlanta right now and would not have been able to stand any questions and opinions. If she weren’t so exhausted she would just pick up a knife and head out - just what she knew Daryl had done - but she was barely standing up. So she had just made her bed in the spot that she and Daryl had slept in before and tried to get some shuteye.

Sleep evaded her, though. She was cold, the floor was hard and the sound of her own breathing annoyed her. She wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. Damn, Daryl Dixon. She got even madder with him, cursing his sorry ass for making her need him. She needed him. She needed him right now. She needed his warmth and his comfort. His steadiness.

Beth knew she wouldn’t manage to stay angry much longer. She was simply too tired. But she was so scared of the thoughts and images that she knew would come, once she let go of her anger. She had seen the way Daryl had looked at her, when she had shot Dawn. Like he didn’t know Beth, like he didn’t recognize her. It hurt like hell. And she could still see the walkers ripping Tanaka apart and Dawn lifeless on the floor. She could still smell the blood, feel the brains squishy underneath her soles. She still felt the ice and steel overflowing her veins.

And there was so much blood, so much more blood. Dawn’s. Gorman’s. Her own. Noah’s. And there were Joan’s cries, Joan’s pain, the sound of string cutting through bone. Beth was shaking, trying to control her thoughts. She couldn’t go there, she couldn’t.

Where was Daryl, why wasn’t he here? Didn’t he know she needed him?

She never felt panicked like this, when he was around, why wouldn’t he hold her anymore?

Without realizing it, Beth had started crying silently. And once a couple of tears had fallen the flood gates were completely opened. She was turned towards the wall and didn’t dare move. She sobbed noiselessly into her sleeping bag. Her family didn’t need to see her like that. She had killed. She was a killer. She had killed Dawn to get her way. Beth knew she had no choice, but then there was always a choice hadn’t she said so herself? The way Daryl had looked at her, oh how he had looked at her. And now he didn’t want to do anything with here. 

No, he wasn’t like that, they weren’t like that! They weren’t. They didn’t judge each other like that. He knew she had to do it, he was just as shook up about everything as she was. Surely he didn’t think less of her, did he? He couldn’t

Beth tried to banish all those negative thoughts. She tried to take back control over her emotions, tried to put herself back together. She was strong, damn it! She had to be strong, damn it. She wouldn’t fall apart, she wouldn’t! She would get through tonight and tomorrow, she would move on! She would not be brought down by this!

And regarding that thickheaded dumbass of a redneck, she would give him hell tomorrow. Oh, she would not let him get away with it. She wouldn’t let him run away. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him and Beth would not let him get away with hiding. They were more than that. They were friends, they were partners. They were a team. They belonged. He might not allow himself think so, but they did. She would just have to beat it into that stubborn skull of his. Lord have mercy on him.

Daryl Dixon, you should know better than to fucking run from Beth Greene!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth shoots. Not just with her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...every since I realized that there are actually so many people that are subscribing to this, I figured I'd give y'all a gift for NYE.
> 
> This just rolled out of me.
> 
> Lots more of badass Beth. I just love her. And I couldn't help myself. Blame the wine and my "Fuck it all" mood tonight. 
> 
> Yes, I am being totally pathetic spending NYE at home with a bottle of wine. Mostly because all my plans fell through and I am sick with cold. *sniffle. But writing and possibly those three glasses of white sure did a good thing to cheer me up. And I will literally light up some fireworks tonight. I mean there actually is a little tool shed in the back yard, but no....I really shouldn't...I know the firemen in this town. Not worth it. Nope.
> 
> Anyways, I know that Beth is pretty though in this story. I decided to keep her that way though. She is obviously not unaffected by all that's happened to her, but having delt with trauma myself I know that there are several ways to react to it. Most people I have known with some sort of trauma or PTSD, you would not guess it, because they seem so calm and though on the outside. But once it get's quiet at night, the flashbacks and dreams come. So that's my thought on how Beth would react. I think after attempting suicide and coming out of it, that was surely her low point and she will only get stronger from now on.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reviewing!
> 
> I love you all! Happy New Year!

Beth really wanted to give him hell, she really did. After staying up that last night at the church and going on the road later that day, she was just too damn exhausted. And Daryl didn’t look much better either. Thinking about it, probably the only lone looking worse than the two of them was Noah, and that kid had two broken ribs and several bruises on him. So in all fairness, Beth herself was just too tired and not up to her usual game and Daryl, the poor bastard, was pretty messed up himself. She could tell from the way he had looked at her when she had first stepped out of the church that morning. His were still the first pair of eyes she sought out in the group that had already gathered packing up their vehicles. When she found his steel blue they were already waiting for hers to capture them. Daryl looked so tired and confused. His eyes were clouded with what she could only describe as longing and shame at the same time. It broke her heart a little. They didn’t get a chance to talk, but when she went up to him, he lightly brushed his hand over her upper arm. It was an apology, she knew. That was all it took to appease Beth for the day. She was too forgiving for her own good.

Nevertheless, she had still planned to call him out for just leaving her, first in bed that one morning and the second time that first night back, but she found that having her family around basically all the time threw a serious wedge in her plans. There was always someone around. Even though the two of them were traveling together in their truck - it had become theirs by Rick and Daryl’s mutual decision - they had Judith, Carl, Noah and Carol with them. So talking seriously was not an option.

Hoping to get to a more rural, secluded area of Virginia soon, Rick had decided on not stopping for more than a few hours at night. They were sticking as close to the mountains as possible, traveling first through the Chattahoochee and then through Nantahala National Forest. At least that’s what Beth gathered from the map Noah had shown her. Travelling on remote highways and small roads gave them more security than the big interstates or larger cities, but it also meant that they had to rely on the supplies they had already gathered. Water and food were not a problem since there was hunting and creeks in abundance, but gas would soon be an issue. Luckily they had been able to gather enough to last them a while, but it was evident they would run out somewhere in North Carolina.

North Carolina. It had been inside the car that first day that they had actually passed the state line. It had been dark already, the sun having set over the mountains. Beth couldn’t do more than catch Daryl’s look in the rearview mirror.

_Never been out of Georgia._

They were both leaving home. It was a short moment, but a moment nonetheless as she saw him smirk at her slightly. No one else would have noticed. It was more a twitch of his mouth than a smirk, but Beth still saw it.

Noah and Carl carried most of the conversation. The boys had hit it off immediately, which surprised Beth since she would have thought their temperaments so different at first look. Apparently, Carl supporting Beth in her quest to rescue Noah had gained him major brownie points from the older boy. And as it turned out they were both comic geeks. Once the talk fell to that topic, Beth was happy to try and catch a little bit of sleep. Not much, but enough to get her through the day.

It was in the truck, too, that Noah told the others what had happened at Grady. Daryl and Beth never really offered any information and were happy that the few things Noah could outline were enough to satisfy the group’s curiosity. They hadn’t even talked to each other about what had happened and didn’t feel like sharing. Still, whenever Noah had finished recounting the events, Beth was bugged by the scrutiny of more than one pair of baffled eyes.

The first night in camp it was Carol that came up to her. She made Beth fairly uncomfortable by thanking her for saving her life at Grady, for saving Noah for the both of them, and on top of that she apologized. Carol had not believed in her, either. From what Beth gathered from their conversation, it had been Daryl who had been confident that she had survived. Carol had come along and helped, but she had been a slightly more pessimistic participant in the rescue. It was ok, though. Beth knew what Carol had gone through. Losing Sophia, losing her child, had taken a part of her, that she would never recover. Lack of optimism came with it. Carol didn’t talk much about the time after the prison, but Mika and Lizzie were gone as well. Beth had been sad to hear that the girls hadn’t made it. She had cared for all of the children, but Carol had been sort of their adoptive mother. So to lose them as well must have devastated her. Beth understood.

When it was time to sleep, Beth tried to make her bed closer to Daryl’s spot. He was on watch most nights, but at least she tried to be close. And if he could, he would lie down next to her, but he wouldn’t touch her or talk to her. Usually there was either Maggie or Noah at her side. The two of them clung to Beth whenever they could. Noah, because she was the only one he knew previously, and Maggie, because she couldn’t not to be close to Beth. It was getting on Beth’s nerves for sure - her sister’s clinginess, not Noah, Noah was fine and he figured out when she needed space and left her alone then - but Maggie was a different story. She was almost afraid to let Beth out of eyesight. So much so, that she even went so far as to bed down next to her sister at night foregoing a spot next to her husband.

As a result, the first week or so on the road, Beth did not get a good night of sleep. She had trouble falling asleep most nights, memories plaguing her and keeping her awake, and when she slept, the nightmares would come. She would not scream out, but she would wake shivering and sometimes crying nonetheless.

One night Daryl was next to her, looking at her when she opened her eyes. She reached out her hand to him and he took it. They were lying on their sides, maybe two feet apart, facing each other. She would have preferred a hug, but they were close to the fire in plain sight for Rick and Abraham on watch, so Beth decided to be happy with what she got. His face showed worry, his forehead creasing and lips pressed together. But it still helped. It was enough. A few moments had passed like that, Beth gaining strength from his steel blues and the warmth of his hand. “It’s ok,” he had finally mumbled and Beth had closed her eyes, trying to get more sleep. And it had actually worked. She slept deep and dreamless simply because she could feel his fingers holding onto hers. Unfortunately, it was only a couple hours until Daryl had to get up to go hunting, so her sleep was cut very short.

Hunting was a task Beth had actually pictured herself sharing with him. She had gotten good at it and she wanted to improve, but even at her insistence that she could do heavier work, Rick and the others had asked her to take over Judy-duty in the mornings and look after the injured. Beth had become the group’s resident nurse, tending to all sorts of scratches, cuts and ailments. She didn’t mind doing it, but sometimes she wanted to pass the job off to someone else. It reminded her too much of Dr. Edwards and Grady. She kept her mouth shut though, trying to be patient. And even after all this time, Judith was still most comfortable around her and Beth was the only one to get her to calm down when she was being fussy. Teething didn’t help, so most mornings Beth was already pacing around camp soothing the baby when everybody else got up. Sometimes she saw Daryl stopping briefly before he left camp to hunt, looking for her almost as if to silently ask her along. They never exchanged words, he simply gave her a somewhat disappointed nod after she smiled at him sadly shaking her head over Judy’s blonde hair, and left by himself.

Naturally, Beth was running herself ragged. No sleep, getting up extra early because of the baby and all that traveling was wearing her out. Physically it was nothing new, she was used to it by now, but mentally it was harder on her. And Maggie just didn’t get it. After their almost argument they didn’t really talk much. Well, Beth didn’t talk, she simply didn’t want to, but Maggie tried every possible topic she could think of to draw Beth out. Honestly, it had been kind of endearing at first, but Beth had realized quickly that out of all the members of their family, Maggie was the one who did not seem to notice at all that Beth had changed. The elder Greene thought she still needed to protect her helpless baby sister and kept around her all the freaking time. And she never apologized for coming at her and Daryl that first night back, either. It was exasperating. Beth even went so far as to say something hurtful and cutting on purpose, to get Maggie to shut up, but her sister still felt so guilty for not looking for her, that she wasn’t dissuaded to leave her alone.

After a week, Beth decided she would have to do something or she would explode. On top of it, everything she had to keep inside she wanted to say to Daryl was constantly rolling around in her mind and riling her up further. Daryl seemed more and more unsure and confused every day when she looked at him almost challengingly, sometimes even maliciously. He didn’t get it. He simply didn’t get it. The big, stupid dope! Rather than taking her away from the group and getting her alone, he would bow his head and get out of her way, taking her treatment of him as his well-deserved punishment. It was the opposite of what Beth wanted, obviously, but she was helpless to change anything about it, as long as they didn’t get a chance to talk privately.

Beth had already decided to leave Judith to Tyreese the next morning and demand her right to have a few hours off to go hunting with Daryl, when she heard screams and shouts across the camp. She was cooking dinner at the fire. Daryl, Rick and some of the other men had gone to a small creek a good 100 yards away from the camp to wash and Rosita and Abraham had left to go off somewhere - those two managed alone time - when a group of walkers stumbled into the camp site on the edge nearest to Beth. How they had gotten through their wire system, Beth didn’t know, but she saw at least five of them approaching Eugene, Noah and the Reverend who were playing with Judith. Great, three of the least equipped to protect her little one. Carol was already sprinting across the camp grabbing her knife, Sasha right behind her, but Beth was the closest. Before the other women had even arrived at her spot, she had already gotten up and picked up Daryl’s crossbow that had been lying next to his pack. Good thing he kept it away from water. She had it cocked in an instant, thank God for her arm muscles, and took down the walker closest to the four. The other women were running past her, so she took the time to draw again. Another walker fell to the ground an arrow piercing its eye, before Carol and Sasha had even reached the small herd.

Beth was quite impressed with her own aim, if she were honest, then again she had a fairly clear shot and the walkers were pretty old and slow. Sasha and Carol rushed to take down two more and Beth ran to Judy. The three men were too shocked to even get up of the ground. Fast-thinkers those boys. The little girl was crying, when Beth cradled her in her arms. Sasha and Carol had taken down the rest of the walkers easily, when suddenly a latecomer was crawling on its knees out of the bushes next to Beth and Judith. His grubby hands were reaching for toddler. Having no free hand to take out her knife, Beth kicked him in the guts, toppling him over in the process. With one swift kick she smashed in its head. Those trekking boots she had picked out really paid off.

When Beth finally turned around she found almost her whole family staring back at her shell-shocked. Daryl and co. having heard the commotion had run up from the creek and all the others had gathered ready to help as well. Not that they had needed to. They all looked at her as if she had just grown a second nose. What the hell was their problem? Yes, she could take out walkers- that was nothing new. Beth wondered for a second and searched for Daryl hoping to find an answer to her families strange behavior in his eyes. They weren’t on her though. He was looking around the camp. That’s when Beth got it. Sighing, she handed over Judith to Carol and turned to the now twice-dead walkers, retrieving the two arrows. Then she marched the few steps back to her original spot, picking up the bow she had dropped somewhere along the way. Daryl walked towards her. Beth sensed his relief at the view of his bow in her hands, but he did not seem surprised at all. No one else uttered a word, though.

When she had reached Daryl she handed him his bow and arrows unceremoniously, hitting him slightly in the stomach with it. She was still mad at him, after all.

“The aim is slightly off to the left” she growled at him unhappily and continued across the camp. Never turning around to look her family she headed straight for the woods. Screw them all. She needed time alone and she would get it.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell was that?” Glenn exclaimed.

“Since when can Beth shoot a bow?” Carol asked simultaneously.

They were all stunned. And without Beth to give them any answers they were all turning to him.

Daryl had a more urgent issue than to explain to those dumbasses, though. He didn’t have to give them any answers. It was obvious wasn’t it? Most of them had simply thought Daryl had been the one protecting Beth when they had been alone. Why it never occurred to them that Daryl had taught her a couple of things and Beth had come into her own, Daryl didn’t know.

Carol and Maggie were trying to corner him, but he marched off after the little blonde. He had seen the tension in her shoulders and demeanor. She had been growing more haggard all week, sometimes almost spitting fire out of her eyes at Maggie or him. She was still nice and polite to anyone, but Daryl knew better. Her interactions with the group had turned shorter and more clipped. She was on a short fuse and about to blow. She hadn’t taken any matches with her when she had run off, had she?

The memory of the shack had Daryl smiling despite himself. Before anyone could go after him, he was following Beth’s tracks through the now dark forest. It was pitch black, but the girl was making a ruckus in her anger, eliminating the need to look for tracks. She wanted him to follow her - he gathered as much. Daryl sighed and followed suit. He knew he was gonna get a verbal ass whipping anyways, so why delay it any further?

And the fucking aim was off; damn girl was right about that. He’d been meaning to fix it, but hadn’t gotten around to it. She had still managed the shots even without practice. Daryl was damn proud of her for that. He hated leaving his bow behind, but it really got in the way of washing. He only ever felt safe leaving it around Beth though. He had never left it before, but when it was just the two of them, after he had shown her how to use it, he had sometimes left it with her when he had gone off alone. Water wasn’t good for it, true, but honestly that was just an excuse. He just felt better knowing she had it with her to defend herself while he was away.

How had the damn creeps gotten in, in the first place? Daryl hoped Rick would be all over that by now.

He found Beth standing in front of a big tree, her arms leaning on the bark supporting her. She was quiet and still, didn’t even acknowledge his presence when he walked up to her, stopping a few feet away. Great. Just great. Silent fuming was never a good sign.

“Nice shots,” Daryl finally cleared his throat. Couldn’t go wrong with a compliment, right? Nope. Wrong. Very wrong.

“Is that honestly what you choose to say to me the first time we get to talk in a week?” Beth raged at him, her voice rising almost to a shout.

“Do you really think I care about the damn shots?” she continued.

“Were good shots, is all I’m saying…” Daryl mumbled defiantly, trying to avoid her eye.

“Oh shut up, Dixon! Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I never get to do anything remotely exciting. Maggie is fucking annoying. And they all just don’t get it. No one gets it.... And you jackass honestly think you can run away from me? - Asshole,” Beth cursed him fisting her hands at her sides.

“What do you want from me, girl?”

“I want you to acknowledge what happened between us.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say to that. He had to lower his head and started fidgeting with his hands. Beth didn’t let up in her accusing stare.

“I don’t…” he tried but broke off, the words stuck in his throat almost choking him.

“What, Daryl? What?”

“I just…I don’t know what happened between us, ok?” he hurled at her angrily.

“Seriously? Seriously?” Beth’s voice was dripping with irony and disbelief.

“I think I was the virgin in this one, and I have to explain to you what happened?”

“Geez, no. Not that.” Daryl barked “I know what…that that happened.”

“So?”

“What do you want me to say, Beth? I am sorry, ok?”

“You are sorry? - What for?” Beth had slowed down and lowered her voice a few decibels, but she was still challenging him relentlessly.

Her baby blues were burning into him. Daryl’s throat closed up again. All the things wanted to say to her - that he was sorry he hurt her, that he shouldn’t have slept with her, that she was too good for him, that he was sorry he took that from her, that he shouldn’t have run, that he should have stayed, that he hated that they never talked anymore, that he hated that they were never silent together, that he hated going hunting by himself now, that he hated the way everyone else was underestimating her, hated that he wanted to touch her so bad it hurt, hated that he couldn’t hold her at night anymore, hated that it was no longer just the two of them, hated that somehow their closeness was gone, that he would do anything to get it back, that he would do anything to take it all back and get them back to the way they were- all those things wouldn’t come out. The silence was unbearable, when Beth finally broke it.

“Cause I’m not sorry, Daryl. Not one bit. At least not for what happened…I am sorry though, that you feel sorry. Cause you have no reason to feel this way. And I am sorry that I didn’t wake up that day, to keep you from going. I am sorry, that you feel like you cannot be close to me. And I am sorry, that we don’t have time anymore, that there is always someone around. I am sorry that you feel like you did something wrong, because you didn’t. I loved it, you hear? And I am happy it happened.” Beth had slowed a little in her rant. Daryl was completely stunned by her admissions and didn’t know how to respond.

“I just…I am not good at this,” he sighed upset, “I just…I just don’t know what’s going on with us.”

“I know.” Beth replied sadly, ”Me either. But I would sure love a chance to figure it out.”

Damn, her eyes were tearing up. He hated himself for being this stupid and awkward. He was so bad at shit like this, feelings and crap. She meant so much too him, so much. He just didn’t know how to explain it, how to put it in words, how to describe what he was feeling. He hated that he made her sad.

“I just want you back, Daryl!” Beth whispered miserable and turned to walk away from him.

Those were the same words that he had said to Merle. Daryl didn’t follow her this time. His feet wouldn’t move, were still routed to the ground. His mind was reeling with what she had just said. If only he had the answers, if only he had the words, if only he could tell her what he wanted. He had heard her each night, tossing and turning, had seen her shivering and her crying. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know how. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know how when there were so many ears listening in. He wanted to grab her and get her attention, but there was always someone watching. That one night, she had grabbed his hand though…

He didn’t know how long it was that he was standing there alone in the woods. He needed to get back. He had first watch tonight. Again. Maybe he would ask Rick to get off it, though. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere tonight.

So finally, after pulling himself together for another couple moments, he went back to the camp. No one questioned him when he returned. Beth must have taken care of it. He saw Rick and quickly asked him for what he needed. Rick was happy to take over for him and send him to bed without asking for Daryl’s reasons. Daryl was thankful for his brother’s understanding.

Without stopping to think about it, questioning it further, and risking to make an ass of himself, he gathered his sleeping bag and went to take his spot next to Beth. He lay down on his back, but turned her head towards her. Her eyes flew open almost immediately. She had waited for him. He put out his arm, silently inviting her closer. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, her eyes lit up and her features relaxed for the first time in a week. Effortlessly, she scouted closer to nestle into his side. Daryl closed his arm around her, holding her tight. It felt right, it felt good.

Screw everyone who saw and thought it was weird. He wanted to make Beth happy. That was all that counted. And if he could make her happy by holding her at night and being close, he really had no reason not to do so. He had no clue what they were heading into. But she was with him. She was there to help him along. And just like her, he just knew he wanted to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets and earful, Daryl a mouthful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes...
> 
> Can't quite say why, but I am not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one. Maybe it's just all the anger I feel when I write Beth and Maggie. 
> 
> It's probably a little over the top, but I feel very protective of Beth ever since that stupid MSF. I feel like I need to make up for how badly they treated her, so maybe she comes off as extra strong...anyways... I do feel like Maggie has her own demon's to deal with. My theory is that she pushed her emotions away regarding her sister. Well, that always comes back to bite you in the ass...so...you'll know what I mean when you read it.
> 
> Also I think we're slowly buidling up towards some more smut. Hope that's fine with you ;-).
> 
> I have so many ideas in my head regarding what I want to do in the future that I had a hard time getting this one right. Feels like I was maybe off somewhere in my mind already?!? So anyways, I hope this chapter works out.
> 
> If any of you have any advice on writing multi-chaptered fics, like when all your ideas are just getting ahead of themselves, I'd love to have it.
> 
> As always, lots of love :-*

By mutual agreement, Beth and Daryl left camp early the next morning, sneaking away quietly. Dusk had barely begun to set as the two of them were weaving through the tightly bundled up bodies around the fire pit. It had been very cold that night. Winter was approaching rapidly. Before long, the group would have to find better shelter for the night, especially considering they still had injured and were traveling with a toddler. Beth however had slept more comfortably than any of the nights before despite the temperatures, Daryl giving off enough heat for the two of them. She was well rested by the time Daryl had shaken her awake softly. He didn’t even have to voice his question; Beth was up on her feet reaching for his crossbow before he even had the chance to climb out of their sleeping bag.

Now, they were walking silently beside each other, following the trail of a rabbit Beth had picked up on a little while ago. Beth didn’t know how long the two of them had been walking through the misty morning, the forest dense and dark with tall conifers. The mountains and hills lay quiet along the narrow trails they had taken. With a significantly smaller walker population - possibly due to the altitude and trails not really passable for larger herds - the wildlife had been better preserved. At times, the forest almost sounded as peaceful as before the turn. Birds were chirping, mice crawling, foxes howling and racoons shrieking. So many sounds neither Beth nor Daryl had heard for a long while. Nature was still alive up here.

It wasn’t as effortless as before, but Beth’s hearing was slowly starting to distinguish among the sounds. At first, it had been almost hard to adjust to the quiet. Beth’s ears hadn’t been attuned and she had had a hard time locating specific sounds. The longer they walked the easier it had gotten. She had been afraid that she had forgotten everything Daryl had taught her completely, but side by side with him Beth steadily regained her confidence. He was so easy to be around. They didn’t need to talk; she wasn’t expected to explain anything of what she was doing. He let her take the lead only stopping when she overlooked something. She knew he would answer her questions if she had them. He was a patient teacher, always giving her the time to look or listen for the signs.

It was peaceful - the two of them. They were back to the way they were. The way they were supposed to be. It was their rhythm, a pace they had established during those undisturbed days traveling from the shack to the funeral home. They were in sync once again and Beth felt herself breathing easier. She had missed this. Every day at Grady she had yearned for the simpleness of it, the comfort of it. The two of them together, tracking, hunting, essentially just existing together - that’s what she had missed above everything else.

Beth could tell that Daryl hadn’t been unaffected by their separation either. He was easing up as well, letting go of some of the stress their separation had brought him. His shoulders weren’t drawn anymore, his steps lighter. The frown he had been wearing constantly since they had been reunited was finally gone from his face. His steel blues were calm again, whereas before they had been rough as the sea on a stormy morning. Why couldn’t it be like this every day? Why couldn’t it just be the two of them? Everything was so much easier when it was just the two of them…

Beth sighed at her own thoughts. She knew she didn’t mean them. At least not whole-hearted. She loved having her family back, was happy being among them again. She had missed them. Had missed them terribly. It was just that she had missed this more. And she needed this. Needed the two of them like this.

With everyone else back, there was so much people expected of her. They thought her to be the Beth they remembered, thought her to fall back into the roles she had occupied before. Honestly though, Beth wasn’t sure whether she was that same Beth anymore. She had changed. Daryl had told her so once; and she had seen it in herself afterwards. Being alone for the first time in her life, she had finally been able to make her own decisions, voice her own thoughts, choose her own way. Sure, she had been with Daryl, but contrary to his outward demeanor he had never been overpowering or controlling. In the beginning he had been even more lost than her. He had let her take the lead, had handed her the reins as she had grabbed them. That day looking for the booze he had practically trailed after her like a lost puppy after its owner. He was the first one to ever treat Beth as an equal and trust in her abilities. The first one to give her as much credit as he gave himself. Even if he was the more experienced and the physically stronger of the two of them. He hadn’t treated her as a kid, had trusted her to protect herself. No one else had done that before. They had just always kept her safe. Being with Daryl had shown Beth, that she didn’t need anyone to keep her safe.

Lord knows that belief in herself had saved her at Grady. She had come out of that hospital tougher than before, but weaker at the same time. Her body and mind were stronger, but her belief in the world and in what was good had been damaged. Those short weeks had drained her reserves - having to keep steady and firm in the face of all that bad. Beth had yet to recover her faith, her stability. She needed to find the way back to herself. Being with her family didn’t afford her with the opportunity to do so. They didn’t know the real Beth. Them acting as if she was still the old Beth didn’t help her. It only confused her and added to her load.

Only Daryl truly knew her. Only around him she could be herself. He gave her room while everyone else was suffocating her. She needed this time with him. After their talk the day before, she hoped she didn’t have to fight him as hard for it anymore. Hell, he needed this as much as her, if only he finally admitted it to himself.

Slyly Beth was eyeing her hunter out of the corner of her eye. He really looked handsome. Handsome, in his own rugged way. She loved the way his eyes were glinting out from behind his too long hair and the way his stubble accentuated his strong jaw. His strong arms that were showing even underneath the thick jacket he had one. And God, his shoulders, oh those shoulders….

“What?” Daryl brought her out of her reverie uncomfortable with her keen appraisal.

“Hmmm?”

“Whatcha looking at me like that, girl?”

“Oh…..I guess I just like looking at ya.” Beth smiled at Daryl’s coloring cheeks.

“Shut up…” He mumbled, but he looked the tiniest bit pleased, trying to hide a smirk but failing to get it past the very observient Beth.

“I guess, I just like this. Us. Like this. It’s good.” Beth calmly added.

Daryl only grunted, but it was the grunt he used to say he agreed.

The sun was slowly making its way through the trees, chasing away the morning fog. It would be a gorgeous day. Beth was smiling. Couldn’t not smile. It was just good. That’s all she wanted. To be good.

Realizing they were getting closer to their prey, Beth slowed her steps carefully avoiding stepping on anything that might make too much noise and chase the cottontail away. The furry rodent was munching away on its morning grass underneath a set of big bushes. Daryl made Beth halt behind a couple of big pine trees, a little farther away than where she would have stopped. He nodded at her questioning look, telling her non-verbally to try the shot from this distance. They already had another rabbit and two squirrels, so it was a good opportunity for her to try and improve her shooting. Beth reverently drew up the bow and lined up her shot. It was a little bit hard and she had a hard time calming her breathing. Daryl was standing close at her back, gently adjusting her aim with a hand on her arm. He was so warm and smelled so good. Beth couldn’t seem to find it in her to concentrate solely on her shot. She loved being this close to him. Feeling him at her back. Just being there in case she wanted his support.

Not surprisingly the shot went a little off and the rabbit hopped away into the woods. Beth couldn’t say she was truly bothered by it. She was just too damn happy right now to care about one missed shot.

“You’ll get it next time. Did well today, Greene.” She was beaming at him in response to his praise, which made Daryl look away from her shyly. He took the bow from her and shouldered it, indicating that they were done for the day. Beth didn’t look forward to returning to the others, even though she knew they had to. They had been out for a while and were keeping everyone from moving on. She still did not feel like moving her feet faster. Instead of leading as she had done earlier, she lagged a little behind Daryl trying to draw out their way back.

“Everything ok?” Daryl stopped to ask her.

“Yeah. Just not keen on getting back, that’s all.” Beth shrugged.

“Mmmhhmm…” he rumbled.

Beth could tell he was itching to say something but kept quiet trying to find the words. It was always best to just give Daryl his time, give him his room. When he wanted to get something across, he needed to mull over the words, get them right in his head before he spoke them out loud. Nothing he said was ever meaningless. Daryl didn’t just talk to talk. Every word he spent had significance, had depth, and carried importance. He would never waste his breath on idle chatter.

They were almost back to the camp, when he finally took her hand in his and stopped her underneath the yawning of a big oak tree.

“I don’t want to get back either.” Daryl’s voice was deep and warm.

“I’m sorry for being a dick.” He squeezed her hand in his softly and gave her a small, bashful half-smile from underneath his bangs.

“You can sure can be a dick sometimes, Mr. Dixon” she teased him good-humouredly.

“Yeah…Sorry. It’s just that sometimes I don’t know how to talk about stuff,” he admitted.

“I don’t need us to talk, Daryl. I just don’t want you to hold back.”

“I don’t wanna do nothing stupid and wrong. Don’t wanna mess this up,” he whispered, his eyes darting nervously across her face, down to their feet and back up to her face again.

“Do you trust me, Daryl?” Beth asked him seriously.

“You know I do.”

“Then trust me to tell you, when you’re being stupid and wrong…ok?”

Daryl lowered his eyes again but nodded. They stayed still for a few seconds, never letting go of each other’s hands. Finally, Daryl let out a deep breath and squeezed her hand again, intertwining their fingers hesitantly. He was so careful with her, it was endearing. Beth squeezed his hand right back, trying to coax a small smile out of him.

She didn’t get a smile though. She got something even better. Daryl almost startled her, when he lowered his head to hers and caught her lips in a warm, long chaste kiss. He surprised her even more when he didn’t pull away right after, but caught her face in his hands and pulled her in for a second one. When their breaths mingled and their tongues met, Daryl instantly deepened the kiss.

It was intoxicating. Like they were both starving. Their mouths were crashing together harshly, desperately. They hadn’t been close like this in too long. They needed to be close again.

At the sensation of his lips hard on hers, his stubble scratching her face, Belt felt herself tingle in all sorts of places. Her breath caught when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer until there wasn’t any room left between his chest and hers. Beth clung to his neck, pulling at his hair. She didn’t give him the opportunity to slow down but met each of his tongue’s strokes with an even harder one of her own urging him on further. The guttural groan he released rumbled deep and low in his chest. Beth could feel it roll through her right down to her toes. When his hands moved from her hips to her ass, she pretty much leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daryl’s mouth was still hot on hers, when she felt the bark of a tree rough at her back. Daryl was pinning her against it, roughly grabbing her thighs and pushing his pelvis into hers. The trunk was hard against her spine, but Beth couldn’t care less. She shivered when Daryl drew his mouth from hers and buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking where her shoulder met her throat. She felt arousal pool deep between her legs and moaned. While holding on tightly to his neck with one hand, she pried open the top buttons of his shirt with the other, and slid her palm inside stroking his chest. Daryl pushed even further into her, and through his jeans she felt how hard he already was. He wanted her as much as she him.

His bulge was rubbing at her center and the resulting pleasure had Beth grind hard against him. She gasped when Daryl moved his mouth again from her neck further down and across her chest, licking at her collarbone. He released one of her thighs and pulled open the zipper on her sweater, pushing both it and her tank top down one shoulder. He licked and kissed at the soft curve of her boob exposed over her bra. Beth sighed. She wanted him so badly. She needed him. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel him everywhere.

“God, Daryl…” She sighed.

The responding sound escaping his mouth was almost feral in its nature. He roughly ran his hand underneath her bra, ripping it down by its wire. Beth almost cried out when he started licking her nipple and finally sucked it into his mouth.

“Beth?” a panicked cry echoed around them and interrupted them harshly.

Beth was still hazy from Daryl’s kisses and caresses. Her head was spinning and she let out a frustrated sob when Daryl’s mouth left her skin.

“Shit.” He cursed, quicker to catch on.

“Beth?” The voice cried out again, louder and closer than before. It was Maggie. She was yelling for Beth like a crazy person.

“Shit.” Daryl spit again, lifting Beth away from the tree and putting her back on her feet. Beth was still shaking and held herself steady against his chest.

“She’s gonna draw every damn walker around with that shriek of hers.” He growled, and righted Beth’s clothing cautiously with trembling fingers.

“Beth? Where are you?” Maggie’s voice was coming closer.

Beth groaned, this time from frustration not desire, pecked Daryl softly on the lips and buttoned his shirt back up.

“She probably woke up with me gone and doesn’t know where we went.” She lamented.

Beth felt her irritation returning. This morning seemed to good to be true. She just could not catch a break these days.

“Come on, let’s get back before she tells everybody and everything where we are.” Daryl tried to hurry and pushed her back towards the direction of the camp.

Unhappily, Beth started moving.

“This is stupid.”

Daryl paused to consider her.

“Your sister won’t hate you, you know?” He suggested. “You can tell her to back off. She might be mad at you, but she’s still gonna love you. Don’t need to keep everyone happy, you know?”

“I hate hurting her.” Beth disclosed softly.

“It’s okay to put yourself first every once in a while.”

Daryl cursed again, this time under his breath. They had gotten in view of the camp. Maggie was running around frantically. Glenn and Rick were trying but failing miserably at getting her to quiet down. The whole group was in uproar. People were pacing, others were just waking up, jumping out of their sleeping bags in terror at Maggie’s calls. On top of everything, Judith was wailing. It was a distaster.

“Maggie, shut the hell up.” Daryl bellowed out, getting everyone’s attention instantly. “She’s here.”

When Maggie was running towards them, practically throwing herself at her sister, he simply walked off towards the other side of camp, leaving the two sisters to themselves. Over Maggie’s shoulder Beth could see he was motioning for everyone to back off and give them room. Everyone but Glenn moved away. Rick was telling everyone to calm down, that everything was alright, that they should go back to whatever they were doing before.

“Oh my God, Beth.” Beth had to practically pry her sister’s arms off her own, Maggie was grabbing her so hard.

“Beth, I woke up and you were just gone.” Her older sister sobbed. “Oh my God, you were just gone…I didn’t know where you were…you were just gone…I was so scared, Beth…”

“Maggie, you need to calm down” Beth tried a soothing but firm voice.

“Beth. You can’t just take off like that. You can’t just take off and not tell me where you are going.”

Beth sighed again. This was going too far. She had let it get too far. Maggie was over-bearing and over-protective. Daryl was right. Beth needed her to back off.

“Maggie. Stop it right now.” She threatened her sister, this time using a menacing tone.

“Bethie, listen…”

“No. Fuck. Damn it.” Beth yelled. “You listen for once, Maggie! I am not a child. Stop this bullshit. I can go where I want to go whenever I want to. You are not my keeper.”

“But Beth, it’s dangerous out there. I need to know where you are.” Maggie was obviously shocked by her sister’s strong reaction.

“Yes, it is dangerous. But I can protect myself. I don’t need you, Maggie. Not anymore. I don’t want you to protect me anymore. I want you to back off.” Beth was done with this shit. It was enough. This was just too much. Who did Maggie think she was? Beth didn’t have to take all this crap from her.

“Beth, what happened to you?” Maggie stepped in her sister’s way as Beth was trying to walk away.

“Maggie, shut the hell up!” Beth spit at her face, fed up with her sister’s ignorance.

“Girls, please…” Glenn finally stepped between them. “You both need to calm down. Let’s just take this elsewhere.” He inclined his head towards where the rest of the group were anxiously watching. Everyone was uncomfortable as they were listening in on the Greene’s altercation.

“I don’t need to take this anywhere.” Beth told Glenn defiantly.

“I know. But I am asking you to, Beth. Please.” He beseeched her.

Beth sighed again heavily. She felt her anger raging inside her strongly and she was sure she would blow up if Maggie kept pushing her like this. Inhaling slowly she tried to calm herself down. She was mad and shaking from frustration, her hands were painfully balled to fists at her sides. Across the camp she frenziedly sought out Daryl. He was gazing at her solemnly, his eyes unwavering. He would be on alert and ready to spring into action if he felt she needed his support. But she was strong, she could do this. He was with her. He was there if she needed him. The stoic strength pouring out of his eyes steadied her enough to keep from storming off.

“Okay…” Beth finally nodded, but she couldn’t look at Maggie.

Glenn led his wife and sister in law down towards the creek where they were out of sight and out of hearing. He tried to get them to sit down on some logs that were grazing the riverbank, but both women refused, shaking their heads at him defiantly. Neither said anything for a while. Beth narrowed her eyes angrily. Her sister needed to talk, why the hell should she make the first step?

When Maggie realized that Beth wouldn’t say anything on her own accord, she finally started: “Beth, I am just so worried about you. You’re so different. And you’re not talking about what happened and then you’re just going off with Daryl to God knows where….”

“I was hunting with him, Maggie.” Beth replied grimly. “I am sorry that you’re worried, but truly, that’s your problem not mine.”

Maggie tried to step closer but Beth managed to evade her not comfortable with the contact.

“No, Maggie, no. You need to respect my space.” She ordered sternly.

“I am glad I found you again, but I don’t have to tell you anything I don’t want. I am strong, I survived. And it’s bullshit that my own sister is the only one who won’t see it.”

“But Beth…I just don’t get it. All of a sudden you’re shooting crossbows like it’s nothing, you’re going hunting, you and Daryl are sleeping next to each other and running off together to Atlanta without even talking to me-”

“Is this what this is all about?” Beth interrupted Maggie incredulous. “All this shit because you’re jealous of Daryl?”

“What? No! I am just worried about you. About you with him.”

Beth didn’t reply.

“I mean, you’re just so different, the two of you. And I mean, it’s Daryl…he’s twice your age…and you’re always so sweet and nice…always trying to be friends with everyone…”

“So what? You think he’ll take advantage of me or something?” Beth’s voice was raised back to a shout. She couldn’t believe her sister. This was absurd.

“Well, he might.” Maggie said concerned but to Beth she only sounded self-righteous and patronizing.

“Fuck you, Maggie! I can’t believe you. - First of all, you should be ashamed of yourself. Daryl’s been apart of our family for two years now. You know him. You know he would never hurt or force himself on a woman.”

“Bethie, I am just worried…”

“That gives you no right to be such a bitch.” Beth cut off her sister.

“Secondly, and more importantly, why do you think I would not want him to be more than my friend?”

Maggie swallowed visibly, taken aback by her sister’s words. Glenn seemed stunned as well but remained quiet.

“You and Daryl?”

“So?”

“Are you together?”

“It’s none of your business if we are or not, Maggie. It’s mine and his. No one else’s. You talking about him like that is just sick. Don’t ever do that again. And you need to stop this overbearing shit. You’re suffocating me. I need space and I want you get off my case.”

“But Beth, I love you…I missed you so much.” Maggie whined, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I know, and I love you too. But nothing of what you’re doing is justified. You need to trust me, Maggie. I need you to let me be. Can you do that?” Beth’s words rang out loud and clear. She knew it was an ultimatum. But this was it for her. Maggie would either accept her or she wouldn’t. But that was Maggie’s choice and Beth was done trying to make her see.

“Okay…” Maggie acquiesced, sounding disappointed and sad

“Good.” Beth nodded and made to walk away, but stopped needing to add one crucial thing before she left her sister and brother-in-law: “And don’t you dare and come at Daryl for any of this. He is very important to me and I don’t want him hurt. You hear me?!?”

“Hmmpphh.” Maggie huffed. “It’s Daryl Dixon. Ain’t nobody who can hurt Daryl Dixon.”

“You really don’t know him at all if you think that’s true.” Beth told her disillusioned. Enough of this, she said to herself as she walked back to the campsite.

Over her shoulder she could hear Glenn calming Maggie. That was none of her concern anymore. She had said her piece. It was all up to Maggie now.

Beth wondered if she should be drained by their confrontation. Truthfully, all she felt in that moment was relief. Daryl was right. She loved her sister and she wanted her to be happy. But she needed to live her own life. She wasn’t responsible for everyone’s happiness, didn’t need to please everyone. She deserved to be happy herself, too.

And God damn it, she would do anything to be happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with the whole up against a tree fantasy, you guys? In reality it's probably just plain uncomfortable. Just feels so hot in fiction!?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain storms and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is very close to my heart and I hope you all like it. I am not good at writing all that action so I focused on the emotion.
> 
> Hope you all like it. Your comments are just so much love, so feel free to leave them ;-)
> 
> On a personal note to all those writers with more experience: I am still starting out discovering my own style and English is only my second language. So if anything sounds of in terms of grammar or wording, or if you have tips on how I can improve, please leave a comment and let me know. I do not have a beta or someone to talk to about my writing, so I'd greatly appreciate any tips or advice small or otherwise you could give me!
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> Hugs and kisses!

For a day that had started so good, it sure turned into shit pretty quickly. Daryl’s morning had been what he would have called perfect. Just him and Beth together tracking and hunting. Perfectly pleasant. They had gotten could game, the morning air was refreshing and the silence of the forest never ceased to calm him. And to top it off, somewhere along the way he had ended up with Beth wrapped around his middle driving him mad with those moans of hers.

It didn’t get much better than that. At least not in Daryl’s book.

Then Maggie had blown a fuse and Daryl’s day had gone downhill from there.

First that insane woman had screamed like a harpy, resulting in a serious argument with Beth and drawing a small herd of walkers. When Beth had come back to camp after being dragged away by Glenn and Maggie, Daryl was covered from feet to neck in walker guts trying to clean off his knife and retrieving his arrows. If Beth hadn’t given him a quick smile and nod indicating that she was alright, he might have gone after Maggie with a vengeance.

But his girl could take care of herself in more than one way. Maggie hadn’t looked too good afterwards. Seeing her distraught face Rick had refrained from giving her a lecture about keeping quiet. She had looked beaten enough. Neither her nor Beth or Glenn had explained what the two sisters had discussed, but Daryl could guess that he must have been part of it. Glenn kept sending him curious looks and Maggie was staring at him like he had beaten her puppy.

Daryl made sure to stay out of their way.

It truly wasn’t all that hard. After the rude awakening the group had had everybody was ready to get on with their journey. Having breakfast among a heap of stinky walker bodies wasn’t really as appetizing as it sounded. Daryl found himself with their usual travel group in their truck, Beth safely by his side on the passenger seat. In contrast to Maggie, Beth seemed almost relieved after their altercation. Carol had asked the sisters shortly into the ride, but Beth had replied noncommittally that everything was ok. Noah and Carl had started another conversation about another damn comic, and if it weren’t for Beth’s soothing humming, Daryl would surely have gone insane.

He was driving, but really there wasn’t much to pay attention to. His thoughts kept returning to this morning, to Beth and her hot-mouthed kisses, creamy skin and soft tits. He was sure his ears were turning red. What wouldn’t he give to throw everyone out, take Beth somewhere secluded and just continue where they left off? He had gone without sex literally for years, but a few days with Beth and he was as horny as a schoolboy. Having to continually control his thoughts and his body’s uncomfortably obvious reaction did nothing to increase Daryl’s mood.

They had chosen a country highway that was leading them along the mountain ridge through a former Cherokee reservation. Up until the afternoon Daryl had been happy with the choice. Huts and cabins were far apart. They hadn’t passed any settlements bigger than a few houses and all in all the woods and the roads were pretty deserted. Daryl figured the reservation inhabitants had retreated up the mountains early after the turn if they had had any sense.

They had been looking for a god spot to stop and make camp all afternoon. Gas was running low on all their vehicles and if they didn’t find any soon, they would have to abandon their cars and continue on foot. So far, luck wasn’t in their favor.

Heavy weather was approaching since midday - the wind was picking up and the sky was dark with grey clouds - hence just stopping somewhere out in the open was not their best option. Daryl had voted to make camp early anyways and make their beds inside the cars, but Abraham and Rick had agreed to continue on, hoping to find a cabin or a house safe enough for the night. In the end, they ended up sleeping in the cars anyhow.

During the early evening hours the former bad weather had turned into a rainstorm from hell. Rain was pelting down on them from all directions hammering on roof and windows. The storm was raging like a motherfucking hurricane around them, shaking the cars and howling terribly. Within minutes, it became impossible to see anything out of their windshields and their caravan had to stop in the middle of the road.

They couldn’t afford to have the car’s running and pretty soon the temperatures were dropping even inside the vehicles. Rick had moved Carl, Judith and Noah to the bigger van he had been driving. It had the most fuel left and they were trying to keep them warm by at least turning on the engine and running the heat for short intervals during the night. The kids and the people still hurt were the most vulnerable to the cold.

Carol had refused to go either way, so it was just him, her and Beth in their truck for the night. They were huddled under at least three blankets each, but they were all shivering nonetheless. Daryl was still in the driver’s seat, reclined all the way back with his vest as a pillow. It wasn’t too bad considering, but he couldn’t manage to catch any sleep. He was too anxious having them so exposed on the road and tried to keep watch.

Still, he couldn’t keep it from happening.

With the storm so loud and the night dark outside the trucks windows, he only heard the moans and saw the shuffling creatures when it was already too late.

At first he didn’t move, hoping the walkers would just pass them by. They were the last vehicle in the row, Rick’s van was right in front of them. Daryl couldn’t even see the beyond to the other two cars or even to the small birch trees on the side of the road. Rick must not have seen anything either, because just as the first walkers were passing the van he turned on the engine.

“Fuck” Daryl’s low growl woke Beth and Carol immediately; both were shooting up from their seats.

“What is it?” Carol asked.

“Rick’s surrounded.”

Sure enough, the van was already blocked by at least 15 walkers. They were clawing at the windows making the whole thing shake, but it wasn’t enough to break the glass yet. It made it impossible for Michonne or Rick to get out, though. Out of the blue, the wails started. In the rearview Daryl saw Beth’s face pale and blue eyes widen in shock.

“Judith…”

If they could hear lil-asskicker from here, how would it not draw even more walkers? Daryl didn’t have time to think, but sprung into action.

“We have to help them. Take some down from the outside.” He was already throwing off the blankets grabbing his knife and crossbow.

“I’ll go with you.” - “Me, too.” Beth and Carol pronounced almost immediately.

“No…,” Daryl shook his head. “Beth and I will go. You’re still too weak for close combat. Stay here in the driver’s seat and give us cover. Start the truck and be ready to get us out of here, if things go south!”

Giving Carol his sternest impression he handed her a handgun while giving his big hunting knife to Beth. He could tell Carol wasn’t happy with it, but she couldn’t argue his reasoning.

“Alright. You two go.”

“You ready?” Daryl looked at Beth in the mirror. His blonde angel nodded. Her eyes were already loaded with ice and steel, her body tense poised for the fight.

“Let’s go.” Daryl quickly opened his door, jumped to his feet and threw the door shut with a bang. Already a handful of walkers were turning back towards the truck registering the loud noise. From what he could discern, there were at least 20 now walkers between him and Beth and the van. And to make things worse there were at least five or six more coming up behind them.They would have to be fast. Their chances were slim enough as it was. If only they could kill enough walkers to give Rick and Michonne the opportunity to jump out and into the fight with them. Daryl wouldn’t mind having Michonne’s sword at his side right about now.

Thank God Beth and him were thinking along the same lines.

“The driver’s side first” Beth shouted over the howling wind. They hadn’t been out of the truck for more than a few seconds and were already soaked to the bone.

Beth at his back, taking down a walker that was had gotten to close to them with a vicious stab to its head, Daryl moved forwards, shooting down one, two…three walkers with his arrows before he resorted to swinging his bow at their heads. The van’s back door was finally free. Before it could slide open, Beth moved around him to the front while he gave them cover by taking down the walkers that were coming at them around the van’s rear.

The threats were too many, Daryl didn’t have time to turn around to see how Beth was doing or whether Rick and Michonne were finally joining them. He was slashing left and right, kicking, pushing while trying to move further into the road and draw the dead away from the van.

He had made it a few yards out when it happened.

Daryl felt something hard and heavy hit his back, slicing into his skin. The force was so great that he toppled over and landed flat on his face and belly on the hard concrete.

“Daryl!” He heard Beth’s frantic scream.

His head was spinning, blood was running down from a cut on his forehead, but Daryl managed to not pass out and pull himself up to his knees. The movement made him scream out from pain. His back was on fire. He didn’t need to see, he knew that feeling. Knew that feeling well enough.Whatever had hit him, it had cut open his back in several places. Did a walker grab him? Or two? No, it couldn’t be, he had been able to get up after all and nothing was biting him yet.

Before he knew it, Daryl was heaved onto his feet by slim put surprisingly strong arms pulling on his left side.

Beth.

He was leaning heavily on her. Shots rang out. People were shouting. Out of nowhere the truck was rolling in front of them, Carol hanging out of the driver’s window shooting everything that came too close.

“Get in” she yelled at them.

Beth grabbed the truck’s back door and shoved him inside. He scrambled onto the back seat as fast as possible. Beth almost crashed into him, slamming the door behind her. He cried out when she accidentally put a hand on his back to stop herself from toppling over him. The truck was already moving. Daryl couldn’t see, there was too much blood in his eye. His back was on fire.

“The van?” he managed to choke.

“They’re ok, they’re ahead of us.” Carol told him. “Rick and Michonne cleared what they could and they drove off as soon as the van was free.”

Daryl turned towards the front and dimly registered that Beth was putting his bow on top of their supplies in the trunk. She had gotten him out and even managed to grab his bow. If it weren’t for her, he would be walker dinner by now.

“Here, take this,” Beth instructed handing him a small rag. He hissed when she put it on the cut on his forehead.

“Keep the pressure on.” She ordered firmly. “It’s big, I’ll have to stitch it later.”

Her face was pale and her hands were shaking, but her voice was clear. Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothes were drenched. She didn’t look at him, but was cramming through a bag she had pulled from the back. He scanned her for cut and bites, but couldn’t see any blood on her that looked light enough to be hers.

“Everyone else ok?” His voice sounded hoarse from pain.

“Seemed so.” Carol answered him quickly. She didn’t turn around but focused on the road. “We passed the others and they are following us.”

“What…I got hit…?” He tried to ask, not wanting to look at Beth directly.

“It was a branch.” Beth assuaged him quickly. “I heard it crack off of one of those trees on our side. The wind was so strong, it blew it right at you.”

“Yeah,” Carol joined in quickly, “For a moment there I thought it must have knocked you out. Was a big one…”.

“Don’t you know there’s nothing that can knock out a Dixon?” Beth joked dryly earning a quiet chuckle from Carol.

“What’s with your back?” Carol continued. “Looked pretty bad. We’ll have to look at it as soon as we stop-“

“My back is fine.” Daryl growled.

“Daryl-“. Carol tried again.

“No.” He grunted shaking off Beth’s hand that she had placed on his shoulder.

“It seems ok. I’ll take a look in the morning.” Beth commanded in a tone that allowed no further challenge. Carol didn’t seem convinced. She raised her eyebrows at them questioningly but kept her mouth shut when neither Beth nor him reacted.

“We are stopping anyway. I’ll go talk to Rick.” Carol pulled the truck over, turned the motor off and got out.

Now it was just him and Beth. He waited for her to say something, but she didn’t utter a word. His head wound was still bleeding like a bitch and his back was killing him. It wasn’t just cuts but a few heavy bruises as well, Daryl guessed. Before he could ask Beth what she was looking for she was pulling out his hand, pushing some pills into it and handing him a bottle of water along with them.

“Ibuprofen. Take ‘em. For the pain and against inflammation.”

Rather than arguing with her he swallowed the small rounds with a few gulps of water. Beth took the cloth he still had on his forehead, rolled down the window on her side and put her hand outside into the rain with the rag in it.

“We don’t have ice, but I think this’ll work just as well,” she explained when she finally handed it back to him. Before he could take it though, she reconsidered. Instead of giving it to him she kept it in her own hand and started wiping the blood from his face and dabbing at his cut. Daryl winced at the sting but kept still. When she was done she examined his face closely and pushed the cloth back on the wound.

“I’ll get in the front,” she exclaimed when Carol came back into view and made to climb through the gap between the front seats. Of course SHE would be small enough to fit.

“What’s the plan?” The small blonde asked once Carol was safely back in her seat.

“We pull the cars together bumper to bumper. As soon as the rain lets up, we move. Might not be for a while though. It’s not letting up.”

“Anyone else hurt? Judith?” Beth inquired.

“Everyone is fine. She’s asleep. They won’t be turning the engine on again.”

“Better this way,” Beth hummed her approval.

“You two should bundle up and try to sleep a little.” Carol told them in a motherly fashion.

Daryl simply grunted and tried to lie down on his side, his back facing towards the front. This wasn’t too bad. At least this way his back wasn’t touching anything but the blanket he had on top of him and he could press his forehead into the seat.

Honestly, Daryl didn’t figure he would be sleeping, he felt too pumped up from the fight, but he must have dozed off anyways. Damn pills.

When he came awake again, the sounds from the outsides had quieted down. Daryl thought about sitting up and getting a sense of the situation when he heard Carol’s quiet, calming voice and rested his limbs trying to keep still.

“He’ll be fine you know…”

“Yeah, I know.” Beth breathed shakily, her voice laced with worry.

“It was a close call.”

“Isn’t it always?” Beth sighed.

“You two make a great team.” Carol stated simply. Daryl waited for Beth to answer, but the blonde kept quiet.

Instead Carol spoke once more: ”You two got close on the road, didn’t you?”

“Hmmm…” he barely made out Beth’s answer it was so soft.

A lengthy pause followed.

“You love him?”

Hearing Carol’s question made his heart jump in his chest and his breath catch. His blood was rushing through his ears and Daryl had to force himself not to start shaking. Tensely he listened, afraid of not catching Beth’s answer. Afraid of what it might be.

“How could I not,” Beth finally whispered.

Was that a question? No. It wasn’t. It was a statement. Wasn’t it? In his mind, Daryl was running over her words, her tone again and again, trying to decide what she had meant.

Faintly he recognized Carol chuckling: “You changed him, you know?”

“Huh?”

“He is…he has…it’s like he has hope now.” Carol explained carefully. “He lets himself hope…And his pain…some of it is gone…like he can finally deal with it…like he is strong enough.”

“He was always strong enough,” Beth interjected, “Never needed me for that.”

“No…But you definitely brought him out of his shell…And he changed you as well!” Carol’s voice cut through the sound of the raindrops hammering on the truck’s roof.

The women’s conversation seemed to have come to a stop.

Daryl tried to concentrate, listen in on their breathing. Were they sleeping yet? The haziness returned. He was drifting off again; the pills lulling him back in. Maybe he was dreaming already, but he could swear the last thing he heard was Beth softly whispering.

“We changed each other….”

 

* * *

 

 

It was already light out when Beth shook him awake softly. Carol was gone from the front seat and Beth was carrying a backpack in one hand and his vest in the other. Daryl started rubbing his eyes but hissed when he came across his forehead remembering the cut there and the ones on his back. He was still tender. They still stung.

“Come on!” Beth encouraged him with a small wave of her arms, “I have to look at your back.”

“No, Beth, I’m fine.” He tried to resist shaking his head at her vigorously.

“We’ll go off somewhere private. The others are all still asleep mostly.” She persisted.

“Come on, you know we need to take care of it!” She added when he didn’t move right away.

Daryl sighed but got out to follow her. He hated this. Hated her seeing him vulnerable. Hated her seeing his awful back. The only thing that kept him from turning on his heels was the memory of her whispering “I know.” and the look in her eyes while she said it. She knew what was on his back. Had felt it. Had seen it. There had been no pity or disgust the last time. Only calm acceptance.

She was the only one he would even consider to let near his back.

He couldn’t really concentrate on anything else but following Beth’s footsteps. Everything in him screamed to run, screamed to take flight. Each step he took he was fighting a silent battle with himself.

When they had reached a big tree trunk across the trail - it must have fallen in the storm last night - Beth stopped. He realized he didn’t hear anyone of their group. They must be fairly far out.

“Sit.” She gestured to the log.

Hesitantly he took a seat on one end, allowing her to climb around to sit at his back. His jaw was tense and he had already bitten himself bloody on the inside of one of his cheeks. Daryl pinched his eyes shut and started to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. At least he wouldn’t have to look at her.

Beth had been rustling around behind him, apparently setting out all the supplies she needed. Without a warning she pulled the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Daryl’s mouth escaped what sounded like a strangled sob. He was such a pussy. He wanted to say something but couldn’t force his tongue to form any words.

“The cuts are not too deep, so I won’t have to stitch anything.” Beth’s voice rang out calm from behind him. How could she be so calm? Why wasn’t she upset or angry? Or sad at least?

“You have a huge bruise though, and it’s swelling pretty bad. I’ll clean it up. I think I have some antibiotic cream for the cuts. And I’ll put some heparin ointment on the bruise, should help it dissolve.” Beth spoke professionally.

While rubbing his back down and cleaning the blood of it, she described where the branch had hit him, how long the cuts were and how many they were left. When she was spreading the ointment, she kept on explaining what active ingredients were in it and how it would help. She turned the topic to his head wound and that she would still have to stitch it even though it didn’t look quite as bad as last night. Her rambling helped distract him from the discomfort of being exposed.

Before he knew it, she was already done, putting gauze on top of his wounds and wrapping his torso with a light bandage. Her arms weren’t long enough to reach all the way around him, so she scooted closer to him on the log. Her breath on the bare skin of his neck gave Daryl goose bumps. A shudder ran through his upper body when she finally tucked the bandage closed in the front with her right hand.

Daryl still couldn’t say anything, couldn’t turn around to face her.

He heard her sigh softly behind him and all of a sudden he felt her cheek on his naked shoulder, right where his ink was. Her right hand remained on his stomach while her other arm snaked around his side and pulled him tight.

She was holding him like she had back at the shack they had burned down; only this time his vest and his shirt weren’t between them. It was her skin on his. With nothing in between.

Like the last time when she had surprised him with it, her hug to his back had a strong effect on Daryl. He felt something inside him crumbling. His pulse was racing. His heart was beating deeply. A weight was lifting of his chest.

“How did you…”, he tried but failed to finish his question.

“Remember that time you were thrown of Nelly and impaled yourself on one of your arrows?” She answered unhesitant, knowing what he was asking.

“Course…how could I forget.” Daryl snarled sarcastically.

“Well, remember that one time I brought you food? That’s when I saw. My grandfather - I never met him- but he was a violent man. My uncle had scars like that, so I knew what they where.” She disclosed, stroking his stomach tenderly.

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

How did this girl manage to surprise him again? The way she had talked about it sounded like it wasn’t even a deal. Like it wasn’t an issue that one had to tread around carefully. Like it was just a random fact she knew and could talk about easily.

For such a long time it had been his one biggest secret. Even Merle hadn’t known. Or at least pretended not to have known. Hell, his neighbors had all heard his pitiful screams when his father’s belt had come down on him, but they all pretended not to know. They just looked at him pitifully when he came out of the house the next day. His teachers knew, but pretended not to know. If they had, they would have had to do something. With his mother gone the cops would have taken him away and he would have gone into foster care. Back then people still thought it was better to keep children with their birth family, no matter how big a joke that so called family really was. So all had pretended not to know and Daryl had never been able to talk about any of it. If no one thought they needed to do something about it, Daryl surely deserved his father’s violence, didn’t he? If it wasn’t right, why didn’t nobody do nothing? Why hadn’t anybody every helped him? Why hadn’t anyone ever tried to talk to him?

The book he had taken in Atlanta said that talking about it was one of the first steps. No one had ever dared to speak to Daryl about it. Everyone was just too afraid. Daryl had learned years later how incapable everyone had been to deal with it. Everyone was just too chicken to talk about the gruesome truth that was his childhood.

And now here he was with Beth Greene, and she just talked about it like they were doing this every day. Like he was showing her his scars every day. Like she wasn’t scared at all. Of him, of his past, of his scars. This woman was truly stronger than any of them all.

Daryl felt a wave of emotion sweep through him. He had to see her, had to look into her eyes, had to tell her.

He turned around and picked her up to set her down in his lap. She was a little startled at first, but started smiling when they were face to face.

Carefully he took her face into his hands, gazing deeply into her eyes.

“It was you,” he murmured gently.

“Huh?”

“Back at the funeral place...you asked me what changed my mind,” understanding dawned in Beth’s eyes and her smile widened.

“It was you. You changed my mind.” Daryl said confidently and kissed her tenderly.

“No,” Beth answered when his mouth left hers.

She grinned happily at his confusion: “No. It wasn’t me…. It was us!”

 

 


End file.
